Hate Or Love?
by Gita Safira
Summary: [HIATUS] Ketika Kris, Kai dan juga Sehun bertemu kembali dengan 'kenangan masa lalu' mereka. Apa perasaan mereka? Benci atau... Cinta?/"Se.. Shh.. Hunnie ah "/"Aish.. terpaksa harus kutuntaskan dulu ini"/"I.. Ini.. ARGHHH!"/YAOI/TaoRis-KaiSoo-HunHan/slight other exo couple! CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!
1. Prologue

Judul : Hate or Love? [Prologue]

Author : Gita Laila Safira

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rated : T menuju M

Cast :

Kim Jongin/Kai

Do Kyungsoo

Wu Yi Fan/Kris

Huang Zi Tao

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Other cast

Warning : BoysLove, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, garing, typo(s)

Disclaimer : This fanfic is mine!

Hate me or Yaoi? Better you don't read this fanfic!

Happy Reading ^^

-Intoduction-

Wu Yifan/Kris:

Anak pertama dari keluarga Wu. Umur 19 tahun. Kuliah di SM Art University. Bersikap dingin dan tidak perduli dengan orang yang baru dikenal dan juga beberapa fans nya yang dianggap berisik. Tapi memiliki sifat ramah dan juga baik hati serta perhatian terhadap orang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Waktu kecil pernah mempunyai kenangan dengan 'seseorang' .

Wu Jongin/Kai:

Anak kedua dari keluarga Wu. Berumur 17 tahun. Bersekolah di Daegu High school. Selalu bersikap cuek dan tak perduli dengan para fans nya. Merupakan anak dari klub dance disekolahnya. Sampai sekarang, ia tak pernah melupakan kenangannya dengan 'dia'.

Wu Sehun/Sehun:

Anak terakhir dari keluarga Wu. Berumur 17 tahun. Hanya berbeda 20 bulan dengan Kai. Bersekolah juga di Daegu High School bersama Kai. Selalu berwajah datar dan jarang mengeluarkan ekspresi lain, juga tidak perduli dengan fansnya yang menganggunya. Selalu menyimpan 'benda' itu dari seorang 'namja'.

Huang Luhan:

Anak pertama keluarga Huang. Berumur 19 tahun. Kuliah di SM Art University. Sejak sekolah menengah pertama, ia sudah kehilangan kedua orangtua nya karena sebuah kecelakaan dan harus bekerja keras demi menghidupi dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Mempunyai sifat yang ramah dan lembut. Apapun keadaannya, ia akan selalu tersenyum.

Huang Kyungsoo:

Anak kedua dari keluarga Huang. Berumur 18 tahun. Sekolah di Daegu High School. Harus kehilangan kedua orangtua nya karena sebuah kecelakaan. Sekarang tinggal disebuah apartement yang cukup di mewah pemberian orangtuanya sebelum meninggal di Seoul dengan Gege juga Didi nya. Mulai bekerja membantu Luhan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya sejak kelas 3 Junior High School.

Huang Zitao/Tao:

Anak terakhir dari keluarga Huang. Berumur 18 tahun dan hanya berbeda 22 bulan dengan Kyungsoo. Sekarang ikut bekerja membantu kedua gege nya sebagai guru Wushu disebuah sekolah dasar. Mempunyai mata panda dan selalu menangis ketika mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tiada.

Wu Hangeng:

Kepala keluarga Wu. Mempunyai seorang istri yang asli korea bernama Kim Heechul yang sekarang merubah marganya menjadi Wu. Mempunyai beberapa restoran terkenal di Seoul juga di China.

Kim Heechul/Wu Heechul:

Istri dari seorang Wu Hangeng. Seorang namja cantik dan baik tapi akan berubah menjadi galak jika suami atau salah satu anaknya membuatnya kesal.

Huang Yunho& Huang Jaejoong:

Orangtua Luhan, Kyungsoo, juga Tao. Meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Setelah meninggal, mereka sudah terlebih dahulu membelikan anak-anak mereka apartement dan juga uang tabungan mereka, agar jika mereka sudah tiada, anak-anak mereka tak akan hidup kesusahan.

-Epilogue-

"Wufan, Jongin, Sehun, ada yang ingin Appa dan Eomma bicarakan" ujar Hangeng, Appa dari Kris, Kai, dan juga Sehun ketika sedang makan malam.

"Bicara saja Appa" ujar Jongin cuek tanpa melihat Appa nya dan dihadiahi deathglare dari Wufan.

"Apa yang ingin Appa dan Eomma bicarakan?" tanya Kris mewakili dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

"Appa dan Eomma akan mengadopsi tiga anak laki-laki untuk dijadikan anak angkat. Eomma harap kalian menerimanya" jelas Heechul tenang.

Kai yang sedang makan dan juga Sehun yang sedang minum tersedak mendengan ucapan Heechul. Sedangkan Kris yang memang dari tadi berhenti makan untuk mendengan ucapan Hangeng dan Heechul terbelak kaget. Mengadopsi anak? Untuk apa? Tiga orang anak saja sudah sering membuat Heechul dan Hangeng serta beberapa maid di rumah mereka pusing, sekarang mau mengadopsi tiga anak sekaligus?

"Appa dan Eomma bercanda?" tanya Sehun membelakkan matanya kearah kedua orangtuanya.

"Tentu saja tidak Sehun. Appa dan Eomma serius. Dan juga, Appa harap kalian menerimanya" ujar Hangeng tegas. Kai dan Sehun hanya menatap Kris yang sedari _speechless_ dengan tatapan kau-yang-memutuskan-hyung dan juga aku-harap-kau-tidak-menyetujuinya-hyung

"Walaupun aku jawab tidak, kalian tetap akan memaksa ku untuk menjawab iya, bukan? Jadi, terserah kalian saja, Eomma, Appa" ucap Kris akhirnya setelah berfikir. Terlihat Kai dan Sehun membatu seketika. Tak biasanya hyung mereka akan menerima sebuah keputusan secepat ini. Heechul dan Hangeng hanya tersenyum kepada anak-anaknya.

"Baiklah. Saudara kalian akan datang besok. Jaga sikap kalian dan tunjukkan rasa persaudaraan kalian. Terutama kau Sehun! Jangan selalu memasang wajah datar ketika bertemu dengan seseorang yang baru kau kenal" Sehun tersedak lagi karena ucapan Appa nya lalu mendengus kesal.

"Aku sudah selesai" Kris berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil membawa piring serta gelasnya kedapur. Diikuti Kai dan Sehun. Orangtua mereka hanya menghela nafas.

"Kita tetap harus melakukan ini, kan?" tanya Hangeng menatap istrinya.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji?" tanya Heechul dan diangguk oleh Hangeng.

"Ya! Janji harus ditepati" balas Hangeng lalu tersenyum

**-TBC-**

**Gyahahaha.. prologue macam apa ini? /cebur ke sungai han/**

**Huahahaha :3 Inilah ff yang saya maksud di Heart to heart. Gmn2? Apa perlu saya lanjutkan atau tidak?**

**Dan untuk pairing, karena yg vote Kaisoo dan juga Taoris hampir sama, juga saya lg kepengen masukin hunhan juga dlm ff saya kali ini, jadilah di ff ini ada 3 pairing /nyembur api/**

**Gya... saya bener2 gila gegara abang naga ;~~; tb2 nongol dengan new hair style nya /cipok kris/ /ditendang tao/**

**Awalnya saya kurang suka sama new hair style nya kris waktu pertama kali liat, soalnya kan dia pake topi. Tp hari ini, waktu ngeliat pict nya saya jd makin gila. Huahahaha :3 *ngapa malah curcol?-.-***

**Saya tau hutang ff saya masih byk ._. /cakar tembok/**

**Tp, saya usahain bakal terus ngelanjutin ff2 saya walaupun bakal telat ngepost nya.**

**Tp tenang, utk akhir2 ini dan bbrp bulan kedepan, saya akan byk ngetik ff saya. Karena saya bakal byk libur gegara kakak kls pd TO \m/ /bakar buku pljrn/ Dan satu lagi, saya lg bikin ff hunhan /kibar banner hunhan/**

**Untuk part 1, kemungkinan hari minggu saya post, itupun kalau saya gak pelantikan photography disklh saya -.-v**

**follow twitter saya Gitasfra kalau mau kenalan sama saya *wink* xD atau bisa jg add fb saya Gita Laila Safira (send me message first) atau jg bisa follow tumblr saya (liat di profile saya) Pin? ask me :D *promosi**

**Last, mind to review? :D**


	2. Chapter 1

Judul : Hate Or Love? [Part 1]

Author : Gita Laila Safira

Genre : Romance, little angst

Cast :

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

Huang Zitao

Other cast

Disclaimer : This fanfic is mine! Kris and Suho is mine too xD /ditendang Tao sama Lay/

Warning : Yaoi, boyslove, BoyxBoy, typo(s), dll.

Hate me or Yaoi? Better you don't read my fanfic ^^

Happy reading ^^

-00-

"Hyung, kenapa kau menerima ucapan Eomma dan Appa begitu saja tanpa mikir dulu?" dengus Kai kesal dan diangguk oleh Sehun. Kris hanya memutar mata nya bosan. Saat ini, mereka bertiga sedang berada di kamar Kris untuk mengadakan rapat dadakan.

"Kau seperti tak tau saja Eomma dan Appa. Pasti mereka akan memaksa kita buat menyetujuinya kan?" balas Kris.

"Tapi hyung, biasanya kan kau akan berfikir lama kalau harus terpaksa menerima keputusan Eomma dan Appa" ujar Sehun menatap heran Kris.

"Entahlah. Aku seperti merasa... Harus menerima ini dengan cepat" ucap Kris ragu-ragu. Kai dan Sehun hanya melongo menatap Kris.

"Apa?" tanya Kris dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tidak. Hanya, ini seperti bukan kau yang biasanya, hyung. Dan apa tadi kau bilang? Harus menerima dengan cepat? Tak masuk akal!" elak Sehun dan Kai hanya tertawa.

"Aku tau itu tak masuk akal, Wu Sehun. Dan berhenti tertawa kau Wu Jongin" dengus Kris sebal membuat Kai berhenti tertawa.

"Entahlah hyung. Tapi, aku hampir sama denganmu. Aku merasa, kalau kau memang harus menerima ini dengan cepat" ujar Kai membuat Sehun dan Kris membelakkan matanya.

"Mwo? Kau ikut-ikutan setuju juga, hyung? Aish! Otak kalian berdua sudah rusak" erang Sehun lalu keluar dari kamar Kris.

"Hey! Menurutmu, apa yang membuat Sehun kesal seperti itu?" tanya Kris pada Kai setelah Sehun keluar.

"Entahlah hyung. Mungkin ia tak ingin perhatian Eomma dan Appa terbagi?" ujar Kai dan hanya dianggukkan oleh Kris.

-Sehun pov-

"Sebenarnya, kenapa hanya aku yang tak setuju?" ujarku pada diri sendiri sambil menatap cermin yang ada dikamar mandi. Entah kenapa, aku merasa 'dia' akan ada didekatku lagi seperti dulu, cepat atau lama. Bukankah seharusnya aku senang? Erghh.. Entahlah.

-Normal pov-

#keesokannya

"Wufan! Jongin! Sehun! Bangun! Ini sudah siang!" teriak Heechul dari lantai bawah. Kris hanya mengerang mendengar teriakan Eomma nya lalu menutup telinganya dengan bantal. Sedangkan Kai memasang penutup telinga. Sehun yang tak bisa tidur hingga jam 3 tak memperdulikan teriakan Eomma nya.

"Aish! Kenapa mereka belum bangun juga sih?" dengus Heechul kesal. Hangeng yang sedari tadi mendengar teriakan Heechul hanya menatap istrinya dengan seringai.

"Kenapa dengamu, yeobo?" tanya Heechul mulai merasa ada aura aneh.

"Kita sepertinya harus kembali kekamar, yeobo" ujar Hangeng lalu menggendong Heechul ala bridal style kearah kamarnya. Selanjutnya? Kris, Kai dan Sehun harus memasang headset dengan volume full ketika mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar Appa dan Eomma nya.

#Skip time

"Eomma, aku, Kai dan Sehun mau pergi dulu. Annyeong" teriak Kris diambang pintu lalu segera masuk ke mobilnya dengan Kai juga Sehun.  
"Hyung, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sehun yang berada disamping Kris. Tumben sekali hyungnya mengajaknya jalan.

"Chanyeol menyuruh kita kerumahnya" jawab Kris singkat lalu kembali fokus menyetir.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit, sekarang Kris, Sehun dan Kai sudah berada di rumah Chanyeol.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menyuruh kita kemari, hyung?" tanya Kai. Terlihat disana juga ada Chen dan Suho, sahabat mereka.

"Aku butuh saran kalian! Gimana cara menyatakan perasaan pada Baekhyun-ku?" tanya Chanyeol membuat manusia yang ada disana sweetdrop.

"Bodoh! Kau menyuruh kami cepat-cepat kesini hanya untuk itu?!" tanya Chen kesal.

"Sialan kau hyung! Aku sudah mengorbankan waktuku cuma untuk pertanyaan tak penting mu itu? Ck!" dengus Kai kesal.

"Yak! Tak sopan kau Wu Jongin!" ujar Chanyeol menjitak kepala Kai.

"Kukira ada hal penting apa. Ternyata hanya seperti ini saja" ujar Suho sinis pada Chanyeol.

"Aish! Jangan Cuma ngomel dong! Bantu aku!" pinta Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah memelas. Semua yang ada disitu hanya menghela nafas.

"Setidaknya, bantu aku agar tau perasaan Baekkie yang sebenarnya terhadapku" ujar Chanyeol lagi.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Lay pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa Baekhyun juga menyukaimu!" ujar Suho.

"Tapi, aku masih belum percaya hyung. Bisa saja pacarmu itu bohong" ujar Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya.

"Mwo?! Apa kau bilang? Lay tak pernah berbohong!" dengus Suho kesal. Chanyeol hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Terserah kau saja lah hyung. Jadi, gimana dong?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi menatap sahabat-sahabatnya dengan tampang memelas.

"Well, aku tak bisa membantumu hari ini. Aku, Kai, dan Sehun harus segera pulang sekarang. Ada tamu '_special_' yang harus kita temui" ujar Kris malas menekankan kata 'special'. Kai yang mendengar itu hanya memandang Kris kaget, sedangkan Sehun hanya mendengus kesal. "Sudah datang rupanya mereka, hyung?" tanya Sehun sinis. Kris hanya mengangguk lalu segera pamit dan menyeret Kai dan Sehun keluar dari rumah Chanyeol.

"Hyung, siapa yang memberi tau mu kalau mereka sudah datang?" tanya Kai setelah berada dimobil.

"Tadi Eomma meng-sms ku. Bersikap tenang, ok? Kau Sehun, jangan pasang wajah datar atau dingin, ne? Atau aku akan mengambil 'barang berharga' mu itu?! Aku tak mau Eomma atau Appa mengamuk karena sikap mu dan pada akhirnya, aku yang harus kena imbasnya" ujar Kris memberi peringatan kepada Sehun yang mendengus kesal. Ayolah! Sehun bukan anak kecil yang harus diperingati ataupun diancam lagi.

"Kasian sekali kau Sehun selalu diperingati seperti itu. Fufufu" ejek Kai dan mendapat _deathglare_ dari Sehun.

"Diamlah, Kkamjong!" ujar Sehun dingin lalu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, menikmati rintik-rintik hujan, mengingatkannya pada 'dia'.

-00-

"Ah! Akhirnya kalian datang juga!" sambut Heechul pada ketiga namja cantik yang ada dihadapannya lalu mempersilahkan mereka bertiga duduk.

"Ne ahjumma" sahut namja cantik bermata bulat lalu menunduk sopan, diikuti kedua namja yang lain.

"bukankah sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku Eomma, hm?" tanya Heechul lembut menatap ketiga namja itu dengan lembut.

"N.. Ne, Ah- eh, mian, maksudku, Eomma" ujar namja imut bermata panda lalu menunduk.

"Sifatmu sama seperti Eomma mu, ne? selalu malu jika bertemu dengan orang baru" ujar Hangeng lembut. Membuat namja bermata panda itu tersenyum kecil.

Tiba-tiba, terlihat sebuah mobil berwarna merah memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Wu.

"Ah! Itu pasti mereka! Kalian tak perlu gugup, ne?" ujar Hangeng meninggalkan Heechul dan ketiga namja cantik itu menuju pintu, menyambut ketiga anaknya.

"Untung kalian tepat waktu. Mereka sudah datang. Sambutlah mereka" ujar Hangeng kepada ketiga anaknya.

"Ne Appa" ujar Kris mewakili kedua dongsaengnya lalu berjalan kearah ruang keluarga. Terlihat disana ada tiga namja membelakangi mereka bertiga.

'_Pasti mereka orangnya_' batin Kris, Kai, dan juga Sehun bersamaan. Kris mulai memasang ekspresi seperti biasa, Kai memasang ekspresi cool, dan Sehun? Dia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Ah! Itu dia mereka. Ayo, perkenalkan diri kalian" ujar Heechul sembari berdiri. Ketiga namja itu mulai berdiri dan memutar badan mereka menghadap Kris, Kai, dan Sehun.

mata Kris, Kai dan Sehun membelak seketika melihat siapa yang ada didepan mereka saat ini.

-Kris pov-

Aku membelakkan mataku melihat tiga saudara baruku ini. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, karena aku melihat seorang namja imut bermata panda berdiri didepanku. Seketika tubuhku membeku. Tuhan, apa itu dia? Apa dia bagian dari masa lalu ku itu?

-Kai pov-

Mataku tak salah liat bukan? Itu dia kan? Dia namja bermata bulat yang hadir dihidupku dulu? Tuhan, jika itu memang dia, aku sangat berterimakasih sekarang padamu.

-Sehun pov-

Aku memandangi namja cantik berambut kecoklatan didepanku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Entahlah, disisi lain, aku senang karena akhirnya aku bertemu lagi dengan dia. Tapi disisi lain, aku takut. Takut jika yang dihadapanku sekarang ini bukanlah 'dia' yang kucintai. Tuhan, aku berharap namja didepanku ini adalah 'dia' yang sesungguhnya.

-Normal pov-

"Perkenalkan diri kalian" ujar Hangeng lembut pada ketiga namja cantik itu.

"Ann.. Annyeong. Cho.. choneun Huang Luhan imnida" ujar namja manis berambut coklat sambil menunduk sedikit lalu tersenyum.

"An..Annyeong. Choneun Huang Kyungsoo imnida" ujar namja cantik bermata bulat menunduk lalu tersenyum kecil pada Wu bersaudara.

"An.. Annyeong. Errr.. Cho.. choneun Hu.. Huang Zi.. Zitao imnida. A.. Aku biasa dipanggil Tao" sekarang giliran namja imut bermata panda menunduk badannya sedikit lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Malu mungkin?

"Perkenalkan diri kalian juga, sayang" suruh Heechul dengan nada sedikit tinggi yang melihat ketiga anaknya hanya melongo melihat saudara baru mereka.

"Eh? Choneun Wu Yi Fan. Kalian bisa memanggilku Wufan atau Kris" ujar Kris sambil tersenyum tipis. Lebih tepatnya tersenyum kearah Tao.

"Aku Wu Jongin. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kai" ujar Kai tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo dan dibalas senyum tipis oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku Wu Sehun" ujar Sehun dengan nada datar tapi matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok Luhan yang masih tersenyum.

"Sehun! Bukankah sudah Eomma bilang agar jangan selalu datar dan dingin, hah?" ujar Heechul dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Sehun hanya menghela nafas. "Mian Eomma! Ok, Aku Wu Sehun. Dan maaf atas sikapku tadi" ujar Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah Wufan, kau akan sekamar dengan Tao. Jongin kau sekamar dengan Kyungsoo. Dan Sehun, kau sekamar dengan Luhan" Kris, Kai, dan Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Appa nya membelakkan matanya.  
"Appa! Bukankah kita masih mempunyai banyak kamar kosong? Kenapa kita harus satu kamar dengan Luhan, Kyungsoo, ataupun Tao?" tanya Kris heran. Masih banyak bukan kamar kosong yang ada dirumahnya ini? Appa atau Eomma bisa saja menyuruh maid untuk menyediakan tiga kamar kosong.

"Appa dan Eomma hanya ingin kalian menjadi dekat satu sama lain. Keberatan kalian bertiga?" tanya Heechul dengan tatapan tajamnya mengarah ke ketiga anaknya.

"Jujur Eomma, aku sedikit keberatan! Kamar yang kosong dirumah ini masih banyak. Dan bisa sajakan seiring waktu, kita bertiga akan dekat dengan mereka?" ujar Sehun.

"Eomma tau itu. Tapi, butuh waktu bukan? Sudahlah, antarkan mereka kekamar kalian. Oh iya, hanya untuk pemberitahuan, Luhan umurnya lebih tua beberapa bulan dari kau, Kris. Dan untuk Kyungsoo dan Tao, mereka lebih tua satu tahun dari kalian berdua, Sehun, Jongin" jelas Heechul lalu meninggalkan anak nya kearah dapur.

"Baiklah! Tao, kajja aku antar kau kekamar" ujar Kris membantu Tao membawa kopernya kelantai atas. "Tak perlu Ge. Ak.. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri" tolak Tao halus pada Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum menanggapinya lalu tetap membawa koper Tao kelantai atas. "Gege! Tunggu aku" pekik Tao segera menyusul Kris.

"Kyungsoo hyung, ayo kubantu bawa kopermu" tawar Kai sembari tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Eh? Tak-" belum sempat Kyungsoo selesai berbicara, Kai tiba-tiba menyela. "Aku tak pernah mau mendengar penolakan, hyung!" ujar Kai masih tetap tersenyum lalu berjalan kearah kamarnya diikuti Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, ayo hyung kita kekamar sekarang. Dan seperti hyungku yang lain, biar aku yang membawa kopermu. Dan, jangan menolak!" ujar Sehun membawa koper Luhan, meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya terbengong melihat tingkah Sehun.

**-TBC-**

**Ini dia part satunya. Kependekan? Maafkan saya kalau begitu /muka melas/**

**Bersyukurlah karena kemarin sama hari ini saya gak jadi pelantikan disklh saya. Huehehe :3**

**Adakah yang bisa nebak janji apa yang HanChul bicarain di prologue? Huahahaha**

**Saya bingung nih, mau update ff Heart to Heart atau ff HunHan dulu? Boleh minta saran gak '-')?**

**Dan juga, makasih buat yg sudah review maupun yg sudah baca ff saya, tp gak review alias siders. Sebenarnya tingkat kecepatan saya buat ngepost ff itu tergantung dari review nya. Makin banyak yg review, makin cepat jg saya ngelanjuti ff saya. Jd, alangkah baiknya jika yang menjadi siders memberi review nya walaupun hanya dengan kata2 'lanjut' or 'next'? Tp, saya gak maksa kok ^^**

**Ok, saya mau bales review dulu;**

**Lisnana1: tebakanmu benar! Kkk. Hmm.. HunHan moment? Baiklah, bisa saya atur. Huehehe :3**

**Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic: hihi. Ini udh lanjut kok :D**

**BaekRen: Ne :D Ini udh lanjut :3**

**Riszaaa: Udh lanjut kok ini :D**

**siscaMinstalove: Janji hanchul? Huahaha. Masih rahasia dong xD**

**laladwiputri: Hampir benar tebakanmu :3 liat aja nanti akhirnya mereka ngapain xD**

**Septaaa: Saya gak yakin ini bakal jd bromance. Huehehe ._.v**

**Tiikaaa: Huehehe :3 ini udh saya post ^^**

**Ohristi95: ini udh saya update :D semoga makin penasaran disetiap chapter /pletak/**

**Vickykezia23: Hehe.. ini udh saya update :D**

**Renachun: sekarang bisa diliat deh ekspresinya ketiga seme mesum itu ketemu uke mereka yang polos. Huahaha :3**

**Ajib4ff: tenang, saya gak bakal bikin terlalu angst kok. Karena jujur aja, saya gak tega nyiksa ketiga uke kesayangan saya ini tapi saya biasanya tega nyiksa para seme. Huahaha /peluk LuTaoSoo/ /ditendang KriSeKai/ Dan untuk janji Hanchul? Hmm.. silahkan liat di chapter2 selanjutnya. Hehe.**

**Nina: ini udh saya lanjutkan ^^**

**00' no name: udh saya lanjutkan ini :D**

**VanessiaJungEXO: saya kemungkinan bakal ngebanyakin hunhan moment. Tp tenang, saya ttp bakal ngebuat adegan –piip- nya. Huahaha /ketawa nista/**

**Last, mind to review? :D**


	3. Chapter 2

Judul : Hate Or Love? [Part 2]

Author : Gita Laila Safira

Genre : Romance

Cast :

Wu Yi Fan

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

Huang Zitao

Other cast

Disclaimer : This fanfic is mine! But Wufan, Joonmyun, and Jongin isn't mine u,u

Warning : Yaoi, BoysLove, typo(s), alur kecepetan, dll.

**This is exo yaoi fanfic!**

**Hate it? Better you go away now.**

**Bashing? It's oke. But i'll give you 'something' then. Ahahaha :3**

-00-

Terlihat kini Heechul sedang berada didapur menyiapkan makan malam. Dengan ragu, Kyungsoo mendekati Heechul. "Emm.. Eomma? Apa boleh kubantu?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Heechul setelah selesai beres-beres pakaiannya dibantu oleh Kai.

"Eh? Tentu saja! Ah, bisa kau panggilkan Appa dulu?" pinta Heechul. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lalu segera berlalu meninggalkan Heechul.

Tak sampai satu menit, kini Hangeng datang dengan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa, yeobo?" tanya Hangeng pada Heechul.

"Kau buatlah Beijing Fried Rice. Aku dan Kyungsoo akan memasak yang lain" pinta Heechul. Hangeng hanya mengangguk lalu dengan cekatan, ia mulai memasak.

"Eomma, kenapa Eomma dan Appa yang memasak? Maksudku.. Bukankah ada maid disini?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari mencuci sayuran.

"Kami tak mau merepotkan para maid. Lagian, Wufan, Jongin, dan Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan masakan Eomma Dan Appa" jelas Heechul. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu mulai memotong sayuran.

Tiba-tiba, sepasang tangan kini melingkar dipinggang Kyungsoo. "Hey Kyungsoo hyung!" sapa sang pemilik tangan itu ditelinga Kyungsoo dengan seduktif. Kyungsoo yang kaget tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan pisau yang ada ditangannya.

"Jo.. Jongin?" panggil Kyungsoo lalu menoleh disebelahnya kini ada Kai yang tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Yak kau Wu Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Gara-gara kau Kyungsoo jadi kaget seperti itu!" jerit Heechul menarik Kai agar melepas pelukannya dipinggang Kyungsoo lalu menjewernya.

"Y.. Ya! Eomma! Appo. Sakit nih!" pekik Kai ketika Eommanya menjewer.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh lalu tersenyum. "Eomma, sudahlah. Kasian Jongin kesakitan" ujar Kyungsoo lembut menahan tawanya.

Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, dengan tak rela Heechul melepas jewerannya ditelinga Kai. Segera saja Kai melesat dibelakang tubuh Kyungsoo yang notabene nya lebih pendek dari Kai.

"Yey! Gomawo hyung sudah menyelamatkanku dari Eomma" Kai kini nyengir dihadapan Kyungsoo yang hanya tersenyum.

"Sudahlah Jongin! Jangan mengganggu hyungmu! Kembali keruang keluarga sana! Hyungmu sedang sibuk membantu Eomma memasak!" lerai Hangeng. Kai hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Appa nya itu.

"Tapi aku maunya disini bersama Kyungsoo hyung" rengek Kai lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dengan posesif.

"Aish! Jinjja! Terserah kaulah Jongin! Asal kau tak mengganggu saja" ucap Heechul pada akhirnya. Kini Kai hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu membiarkan Kyungsoo memasak tanpa melepas pelukannya dari pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Emm.. Kai? Bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan lembut mulai merasa sedikit risih karena tak bisa berkonsentrasi.

"Aish! Waeyo hyung?" Kai mempoutkannya bibirnya. Bukannya melepas pelukannya, kini Kai malah memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Seakan tak mau berpisah.

"Aku sedikit tak bisa berkonsentrasi, Kai. Kau tunggu saja ne dimeja makan? Aku akan mendatangimu nanti" pinta Kyungsoo.

Kai hanya mendengus lalu melepas pelukannya dipinggang Kyungsoo. "Tapi, aku tak mau nunggu dimeja makan. Aku mau sama hyung" rengek Kai persis seperti anak kecil membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Hihihi.. Arraseyo! Asal kau tak mengganggu. Yakso?" kini Kyungsoo menyodorkan kelingkingnya pada Kai. Kai hanya tersenyum cerah lalu balas menyambut kelingking Kyungsoo. "Yakso" ucap Kai masih tersenyum.

'_Kau mirip sekali dengannya'_ batin Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

-00-

"Gege! Kau tak perlu membantuku membereskan barang-barangku. Aku bisa sendiri kok" pinta Tao dengan wajah memelas.

"Sayang sekali Tao, tapi permintaanmu gege tolak. Sudahlah, kau sekarang istirahat saja. Kau pasti lelah kan?" tanya Kris mengelus surai hitam Tao.

"Aku tak lelah kok ge. Huh!" balas Tao mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Kris terkekeh.

"Arra, arra. Jika kau tak lelah, kau bantulah gege membersihkan kamar ini. Biar barang-barang mu gege yang rapikan. _Deal_?" tanya Kris. Tao hanya mengangguk semangat lalu mulai membersihkan tempat tidur Kris yang berantakan, menyusun kembali buku-buku yang tergeletak dimana-mana sesuai abjad dan jilidnya, dan juga menyusun serta memasukkan benda-benda Kris yang berserakan dimana-mana diatas meja juga didalam laci.

Saat membuka laci meja Kris, tiba-tiba saja Tao tertegun. '_Bukankah ini..._' batin Tao mengambil sebuah gantungan berbentuk panda dilaci Kris.

"Hey! Apa yang kau pegang, Tao?" tanya Kris membuat Tao kaget. Cepat-cepat ia memasukan lagi gantungan itu dan pura-pura merapikan isi laci itu.

"Eh? Bukan apa-apa kok ge! Aku dari tadi hanya megang benda-benda gege yang berantakan didalam laci" tutur Tao tanpa memandang Kris. Kris hanya mengangguk lalu merapikan barang-barang Tao kembali.

'_Bagaimana bisa? Apa jangan-jangan.. Ah, tidak mungkin!_' Batin Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum kembali.

-00-

"Hyung, kau istirahat saja dulu. Biar barang-barangmu nanti saja dibereskan" ucap Sehun. Luhan menggeleng pelan lalu melanjutkan menyusun pakaiannya dilemari.

"Kalau ditunda-tunda, kapan akan selesai, hm?" tanya Luhan tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Aish hyung! Kau keras kepala sekali sih!? Bukan maksudku untuk menunda pekerjaanmu. Tapi kau kan pasti capek hyung. Istirahatlah lima atau sepuluh menit. Sehabis itu, baru kau boleh melanjutkan beres-beresmu" Luhan hanya terkekeh mendengar omelan Sehun.

"Aniyo. Lagian, tinggal sedikit lagi juga selesai" tolak Luhan halus.

Sehun hanya mendengus kesal mendengar penolakan Luhan.

"Nah, sudah selesai" pekik Luhan girang.

"Sudah selesaikan? Sekarang istirahat dulu hyung. Aku tak mau kau kelelahan" ujar Sehun dengan ekspresi datar lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat sifat Sehun yang seperti itu. Dingin tapi sebetulnya setiap perkataannya tersirat sebuah perhatian yang lebih. "Kau mengingatkanku padanya, Sehun" guman Luhan lirih lalu berbaring diranjang king size Sehun.

-00-

"Nah! Sudah selesai! Jongin! Panggil saudara-saudaramu yang lain! Kyungsoo, bantu Appa dan Eomma membawa makanan ini kemeja makan" perintah Hangeng.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Kai meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan mulai memanggil saudaranya satu persatu.

"Woy cadel! Makan malam sudah siap noh" ucap Kai pada Sehun yang hanya menatap layar tv dengan bosan. "Jangan memanggilku cadel, Kkamjong" balas Sehun mematikan tv nya lalu berjalan keruang makan.

Kini Kai menaikin tangga menuju kamar Kris dan Tao. "Wufan hyung! Tao hyung! Makan malam sudah siap" teriak Kai menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Kris. "Aish bocah! Bisa tidak tak perlu pakai acara gedor-gedoran segala hah?" ujar Kris sinis lalu berjalan melewati Kai dengan Tao yang mengekor padanya. Kai hanya menggidikkan bahunya lalu berjalan kearah kamar Sehun dan Luhan.

Belum sempat Kai berteriak memanggil Luhan, kini Sehun sudah ada didepannya dengan ekspresi datar. "Biar aku yang beritahu Luhan hyung. Kau duluan saja" suruh Sehun. Kai yang tak mengerti hanya menggidikkan bahunya lalu turun menuju ruang makan.

"Hyung? Makan malam sudah siap. Kau tak mau makan, hm?" tanya Sehun lembut tepat ditelinga Luhan yang tertidur karena sedikit kelelahan hari ini.

"Urgh?" guman Luhan lalu membelakkan matanya saat sadar kini jaraknya antara Sehun sangat dekat. '_Buagh_' kini jidat Luhan beradu dengan jidat Sehun membuat keduanya meringis.

"M.. Mian Sehun. Ak.. Aku tak sengaja" ucap Luhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk saja, masih mengelus jidatnya. "Tak apa hyung. Cepat kebawah. Yang lain sudah menunggu kita" ucap Sehun sedikit dingin lalu berjalan duluan meninggalkan Luhan. "Aish! Baboya!" rutuk Luhan lalu menyusul Sehun.

-00-

"Kyungsoo, Luhan, Tao, apa kalian sekarang masih bekerja?" tanya Hangeng membuka pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Tao saling memandang satu sama lain kemudia mengangguk.

"Apa kalian tak mau berhenti bekerja sekarang? Maksud Eomma, agar kalian fokus dengan sekolah kalian" tanya Heechul memandang Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Tao.

"Emm.. Sepertinya tidak Eomma. Kita bertiga sudah terbiasa untuk bekerja sejak remaja. Lagipula, itu tak mengganggu pelajaran kami" jawab Luhan dengan yakin membuat Kris, Kai, dan Sehun melongo.

"Appa dan Eomma bangga pada kalian. Kami tak akan memaksa kalian untuk berhenti. Tapi ingat, bagi waktu kalian antara belajar, pekerjaan, dan juga waktu santai. Appa tak mau melihat kalian sakit karena kelelahan" ucap Hangeng mewanti-wanti ketiga anak angkatnya.

"Arraseyo Appa" jawab Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Tao serempak.

"Kalian kenapa melongo seperti itu, hm? Kagum dengan ucapan Luhan tadi?" tanya Heechul atau lebih tepatnya menyindir pada Kris, Kai, dan Sehun.

"Tentu saja tidak. _Well_, walaupun aku sedikit kagum dengan mereka karena sudah bekerja sejak remaja" jawab Kris malas.

"Kalian bertiga belajar banyaklah dari mereka. Ah, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Tao, kalian bertiga bekerja sebagai apa?" tanya Hangeng penasaran.

"Kita bertiga bekerja sebagai guru, Appa. Aku mengajar sebagai guru taman kanak-kanak, Kyungsoo mengajar sebagai guru vokal dan memasak disebuah sekolah dasar. Sedangkan Tao sebagai guru Wushu disekolah dasar yang sama dengan Kyungsoo" jelas Luhan lagi.

"Dan kalian melakukan itu semenjak remaja?" tanya Heechul sedikit tak percaya. Disaat usia remaja, seharusnya mereka belajar dan bermain bersama teman sebaya mereka bukannya harus bekerja kan?

"Ne eomma. Tapi bedanya, Luhan ge mulai bekerja part time sebagai pelayan disebuah restorant sejak kelas 2 sekolah menengah pertama. Aku bekerja part time sebagai chef disebuah taman kanak-kanak ketika kelas 3 sekolah menengah pertama. Sedangkan Tao baru diperbolehkan bekerja ketika ia baru naik kelas 2 sekolah menengah ini" jelas Kyungsoo. Hangeng dan Heechul hanya tersenyum bangga. Beda dengan Kris, Kai, dan Sehun yang masih melongo.

"Kau serius hyung? Kau mengorbankan waktu bermainmu hanya untuk bekerja?" tanya Kai tak percaya.

"Tentu saja! Walaupun mendiang Appa dan Eomma memberi kita bertiga sebuah apartement dan juga sebuah tabungan, tapi kita bertiga tak mau bergantung hanya disitu saja. Kita bertiga harus bisa hidup mandiri tanpa bergantung pada uang tabungan itu" jelas Kyungsoo tegas.

"Jujur, aku salut dengan kalian bertiga. Ah Tao, kau mau mengajariku sedikit tentang wushu? Sepertinya aku tertarik" pinta Kris antusias pada Tao yang sedari tadi hanya memdengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Nde? Serius kau mau, ge?" tanya Tao menatap mata Kris. "Tentu saja aku mau" jawab Kris dengan yakin. "Kuperingatkan saja kau, Wufan. Jika kau minta Tao mengajarimu, lebih baik sedikit hati-hati. Kyungsoo pernah jadi korbannya Tao karena kurang berhati-hati" peringatan dari Luhan membuat Kris menelan ludahnya.

"Se.. Serius kau, ge?" tanya Kris menatap horror Luhan.

"Kau ini ge, mau saja percaya sama Luhan ge! Dia bohong tau! Aku hanya menyelamatkan Kyungsoo ge dari preman saja" sungut Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kris menghela nafas lega lalu menatap Luhan yang sedaari tertawa dengan tatapan tajam. "Ok ok, aku hanya bercanda" ucap Luhan pada akhirnya.

"Ah! Kalian bertiga sudah siap dengan sekolah baru kalian?" tanya Hangeng menatap Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Tao bergantian.

"Tentu saja kami siap, Appa" jawab Kyungsoo dengan yakin.

"Tao-ah, kenapa dari tadi diam saja, hm? Kau tak nyaman dengan kami?" tanya Heechul mengelus surai hitam Tao.

"A.. Aniyo Eomma. Aku nyaman dengan kalian. Sangat malah. Tapi..." ucapan Tao terhenti. Tak berniat untuk melanjutkannya.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan seakan mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Tao mulai mendekatinya. "Tao, gwenchena? Eomma, Appa, boleh aku dan Kyungsoo membawa Tao sebentar ketaman belakang?" pinta Luhan. Hangeng dan Heechul hanya mengangguk lalu mempersilahkan mereka bertiga ketaman belakang.

"Tao-ah, kau kenapa, hm? Kau rindu dengan Eomma dan Appa?" tanya Luhan lembut mengelus surai hitam Tao didalam pelukkannya.

"Ne ge. Hiks.. Tao kangen sama Eomma dan Appa" isak Tao pelan. Kyungsoo yang ada dibelakangnya mengelus punggung Tao dengan lembut.

"Stt.. Uljima Tao. Bukan hanya kau yang kangen sama Eomma dan Appa. Gege dan Luhan ge juga sama sepertimu" ucap Kyungsoo lembut.

"M.. Mian ge. Aku tak bisa sekuat kalian. Hiks.. Mian aku hanya menjadi beban kalian selama ini. Hiks.. Aku didi yang tak berguna kan?" guman Tao lirih menahan isakkannya.

"Sstt.. Tak apa jika kau tak sekuat kami, Tao. Tak perlu menjadi Gege atau Kyungsoo untuk selalu kuat menghadapi segalanya. Jadilah dirimu sendiri Tao" ujar Luhan lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Benar apa yang Luhan ge katakan, Tao. Dan selama ini, kau tak menjadi beban untuk kita. Kau itu penyemangat gege dan Luhan ge untuk bekerja lebih keras lagi. Kau itu didi yang sangat berguna, Tao" ujar Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Kalau kau tak berguna, kenapa kau membantu gege bekerja, hm? Bukankah itu menunjukkan kau sangat berguna?" tanya Luhan memegang dagu Tao agar menatapnya.

"Hiks.. Mian ge aku selalu seperti ini. Mian ge.. " guman Tao lirih.

"Gwenchena Tao. Kau bukan Tao jika tak seperti ini" ujar Luhan menghapus air mata Tao dengan ibu jarinya lalu mencubit hidung Tao.

"Uh.. Sakit ge" sungut Tao mengelus hidungnya.

"Hihi.. Kajja kita kembali. Sepertinya yang lain menunggu kita" ajak Kyungsoo dan diangguk oleh Luhan dan Tao.

.

.

"Kalian bertiga kenapa, hm? Dan kenapa wajahmu bengkak seperti habis menangis, Tao?" tanya Heechul khawatir berjalan mendatangi mereka bertiga.

"Gwenchena Eomma" jawab Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Kau berbohong Tao. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Heechul lagi. Tao melirik kedua gegenya untuk membantunya menjawab.

"Sungguh Eomma, Tao tak apa-apa" jawab Kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan Heechul.

Heechul hanya menghela nafas lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah jika Tao tak apa-apa. Habiskan makanan kalian sana. Oh iya, dirumah ini, sudah terbiasa mencuci piring sendiri. Kalian tak keberatan kan?" tanya Heechul dan diangguk oleh mereka bertiga.

-00-

"Kyungsoo hyung, mau menemaniku jalan-jalan? Aku bosan" pinta Kai pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya membaca buku.

"Jalan-jalan? Kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo menutup bukunya dan menatap Kai.

"Hmm.. ketaman dekat sini mau tidak hyung? Aku biasanya sering kesana jika bosan" usul Kai.

"Taman? Tapi kan ini sudah malam. Lagian, pasti taman itu sudah sepi" jawab Kyungsoo ragu.

"Memang sih jika malam taman itu sudah sepi. Tapi, masih ada beberapa orang kok disana. Lagian, malam ini banyak bintang. Mau ya hyung? Jebal" rengek Kai. Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kajja" seru Kyungsoo.

Kai segera menyambar jaketnya dan Kyungsoo lalu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo kebawah. "Eomma! Aku dan Kyungsoo hyung mau ketaman sebentar" teriak Kai didepan pintu lalu mendatangi motor sport nya.

"K.. Kai? Kita tak memakai helm?" tanya Kyungsoo horror melihat Kai dengan santainya menaiki motornya tanpa memakai helm.

"Eh? Buat apa? Kan tamannya juga didekat sini hyung" balas Kai menatap Kyungsoo heran.

"Aish kau ini! Biarpun dekat, tapi tetap harus memakai helm dong! Mana helm nya?" sungut Kyungsoo lalu menemukan beberapa helm disebuah rak khusus.

"Nah, pakai cepat!" suruh Kyungsoo menyerahkan helm berwarna merah pada Kai.

"Pegangan yang kuat, hyung!" ujar Kai. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo, Kai menuntun kedua tangannya kepinggang Kai. Lalu Kai segera mengebut membuat pelukan Kyungsoo makin erat.

.

.

"Hyung, gwenchena? Sudah sampai" panggil Kai menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo. Perlahan, Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya dan kini terlihat wajah Kai yang sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kau mau buat aku cepat mati gara-gara jantungan apa?" pekik Kyungsoo memberi deathglare nya pada Kai yang hanya nyengir.

"Mian hyung. Lagipula, aku sudah biasa mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan segitu" jawab Kai polos.

"Aish! Kau ini!" sungut Kyungsoo hendak menjitak Kai namun tangannya kini dipegang oleh Kai.

"Kajja hyung kita turun!" ajak Kai menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo yang tertegun.

'_Rasa ini... Sama seperti 'dia'. Itu tidak mungkin..'_ batin Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang hanya tersenyum padanya

-00-

"Tao, kau mau ikut gege keatap, hm?" ajak Kris pada Tao yang sedari tadi hanya menggonta-ganti channel tv dikamarnya.

Tao kini menatap Kris dengan pandangan bingung. "Keatap?" ulang Tao tak yakin.

"Yup! Kau mau kan?" ajak Kris sekali lagi. Tao terlihat berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk.

Kini, tangan Tao digandeng Kris menuju atap melalui sebuah pintu berwarna putih yang berada paling pojok dilantai dua ini. Kris membuka pintu itu lalu menaiki anak tangga masih tetap menggandeng tangan Tao.

"G.. Gege? I.. ini indah sekali" pandang Tao takjub ketika sudah sampai diatap rumah keluarga Wu. Bisa dilihat diatap itu banyak sekali berbagai macam bunga, empat lampu yang masing-masing berada disudut atap, pagar setinggi satu meter berwarna putih, dan juga kursi panjang berwarna putih. Bisa Tao lihat pemandangan indah Seoul dimalam hari seperti ini.

"Kau menyukainya, hm?" tanya Kris memeluk Tao dari belakang lalu menopang kepalanya dipundak Tao.

"Sangat sangat suka ge! Bagaimana ada tempat seperti ini dirumah ini?" tanya Tao memandang Kris yang masih memeluknya.

"Aku yang memintanya pada Appa dan Eomma agar membuat tempat seperti ini waktu rumah ini dibangun. Jika berada disini, aku seakan bisa menjernihkan pikiranku. Ditempat ini juga aku biasanya menghabiskan waktu jika bosan." jelas Kris. Bisa Kris rasakan aroma stroberry yang ada ditubuh Tao.

"Woah! Boleh aku kesini jika aku sedang bosan juga, ge?" pinta Tao menatap Kris dengan penuh harap.

"Tentu saja baby panda. Kau boleh kesini jika kau mau" ujar Kris membuat Tao tertegun. '_Kris ge bilang.. Baby Panda? It.. Itu.._" batin Tao melamun seketika.

"Tao-ah, kau kenapa, hm?" tanya Kris melepas pelukannya dipinggang Tao. "Eh, aku tak apa-apa kok ge. Sungguh" elak Tao. Kris hanya tersenyum lalu mengelus surai hitam milik Tao.

-00-

"Hyung?" panggil Sehun pelan berjalan mendekati Luhan yang hanya duduk sendirian ditaman belakang sambil menatap langit. "Eh? Sehun? Kenapa?" tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum. Sehun duduk disamping Luhan lalu ikut menatap langit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hyung?" tanya Sehun tanpa menatap Luhan. Pandangannya masih menatap lurus keatas.

"Menikmati cuaca malam ini. Kau sendiri kenapa disini?" tanya Luhan memandang Sehun.

"Kakiku yang membawaku kesini" jawab Sehun singkat dan tak masuk akal. Luhan hanya terkekeh lalu menatap langit kembali.

Hening. Tak ada yang berniat berbicara diantara keduanya. Masing-masing larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

"Hyung, masuklah. Ini sudah malam. Angin malam tak terlalu bagus untukmu" ucap Sehun datar memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. Luhan menoleh lalu tersenyum. "Aku masih ingin disini. Lagian, aku juga sudah terbiasa dengan angin malam seperti ini" balas Luhan. "Tapi kau bisa sakit hyung! Dan itu bisa membuatmu tak bisa bekerja pada hari senin" kini Sehun memandang Luhan yang masih tersenyum.

"Aku, Kyungsoo, dan Tao mengambil cuti untuk seminggu ini karena jadwal kuliahku dan jadwal sekolah mereka yang padat. Jadi, tak masalah buatku" jelas Luhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu melepas jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Luhan. "Pakailah hyung jika kau masih mau berlama-lama disini. Kau malam ini tak memakai baju tebal. Aku mau kedalam" ucap Sehun datar memakaikan jaketnya pada Luhan lalu berlalu.

Luhan menatap jaket dari Sehun lalu tersenyum. '_Aku sangat berharap bahwa kau adalah 'dia', Sehun'_ batin Luhan tersenyum miris

-00-

#Keesokannya.

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Dirasakannya ada tangan melingkar dipinggangnya dari belakang. Kai. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lalu melirik jam yang ada didinding. "Fyuh! Sudah jam lima ternyata" guman Kyungsoo pelan lalu perlahan melepas pelukan Kai darinya.

'_Blush_' wajah Kyungsoo memerah saat sadar Kai topless saat tidur. "Jongin-ah! Ireona! Dan cepat pakai bajumu" ujar Kyungsoo lembut sedikit menepuk pipi Kai. Kai mengeliat sedikit lalu memutar badannya kearah berlawanan. "Aish! Bocah ini! Kai-ah! Jongin! Ireona! Nanti Eomma memarahimu karena tak bangun" ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

"Ini baru jam lima hyung. Dan juga ini hari minggu" sungut Kai menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Tapi kau tetap harus bangun, Kai! Ireona" kini Kyungsoo berbisik pelan ditelinga Kai. Tak ada reaksi sama sekali dari Kai. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Kau boleh tidur. Tapi setelah aku selesai menyiapkan sarapan, kau harus segera bangun!" ujar Kyungsoo lalu melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi.

.

.

"Pagi Eomma!" sapa Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum melihat Heechul yang sedang berada didapur.

"Pagi Kyungsoo. Kau sudah bangun rupanya" ucap Heechul mengelus surai hitam kecoklatan milik Kyungsoo. "Tentu Eomma. Biasanya Luhan ge dan Tao sudah bangun jam segini. Tapi sepertinya mereka kelelahan. Perlu kubantu, Eomma?" tawar Kyungsoo. "Biarkanlah mereka istirahat sejenak. Ah, kau tolong buatkan susu untuk Jongin, Sehun, Wufan, Luhan, Tao, dan untukmu sendiri. Setelah itu, bantu Eomma untuk menyiram tanaman yang ada diluar. Bagaimana?" tanya Heechul. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lalu mengambil gelas dari lemari. "Eomma, sungguh, aku tak menyangka jika keluarga Wu hidupnya sederhana dan mandiri seperti ini. Kukira, hampir semua keluarga kaya raya akan mengandalkan maid untuk membersihkan dan menyiapkan segalanya. Tapi tidak untuk keluarga Wu" ucap Kyungsoo menatap Heechul. "Kau ini bisa saja. Untuk kebersihan, kita memang terkadang mengandalkan maid. Tapi untuk menyiapkan keperluan, kita hanya mengandalkan diri sendiri, Kyungsoo-ah" balas Heechul sambil tersenyum. "Oh iya, sepertinya hari ini Appa dan Eomma mau ke restorant memeriksa karyawan serta keuangan. Kau mau ikut juga, Kyungsoo?" tawar Heechul. Kyungsoo dengan semangat mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku mau, Eomma" balas Kyungsoo dengan senyuman. "Baguslah! Ah, ingatkan Eomma untuk mengajak Luhan dan Tao juga, ne?" ucap Heechul. "Ne Eomma. Arraseyo" balas Kyungsoo masih tersenyum.

-00-

Tao kini terbangun dari tidurnya saat sinar matahari menembus jendela kamarnya dan Kris. "Mwo?! Sudah jam 6? Aish! Sepertinya aku kesiangan!" sungut Tao lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris yang masih tertidur.

"Gege, bangun! Sudah siang!" Tao menggoyang-goyangkan sedikit badan Kris membuat matanya sedikit terbuka. "Aku masih mengantuk, Tao" ucap Kris singkat lalu menarik lagi selimutnya.

"Aish gege! Bangun!" rengek Tao menarik selimut lalu menggoyang-goyangkan lagi badan Kris.

"Aish kau ini mengganggu tidur gege saja. Sudah sana mandi dulu. Gege mau tidur– eh, maksudnya mau bersihkan tempat tidur dulu" ucap Kris mendorong Tao kearah kamar mandi. "Awas kau tidur lagi ge! Akan ku wushu kau" ancam Tao lalu masuk kekamar mandi. "Ya ya ya! Terserah kau saja, Tao" ucap Kris lalu membanting dirinya diranjang dan mulai tidur kembali tak perduli dengan ancaman Tao.

.

.

"GEGE! SUDAH KUBILANG KAN JANGAN TIDUR LAGI!" teriak Tao ketika melihat Kris tertidur kembali. Dengan masih menggunakan _bathrobe_, Tao menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kris. "Eh? MWO?! KENAPA KAU SUDAH SELESAI?" pekik Kris kaget karena tiba-tiba Tao ada dihadapannya dengan aura hitam.

"TENTU SAJA AKU SUDAH SELESAI! GEGE PIKIR AKU MANDINYA LAMA APA?!" balas Tao tak kalah nyaring.

"WUFAN! ZITAO! JANGAN BERTERIAK! INI MASIH PAGI!" teriakan Heechul dari bawah sana sukses membuat nyali Tao dan Kris ciut seketika.

"Kau sih ge tidur lagi! Cepat sana mandi! Hari ini masih kuampuni kau" ucap Tao menarik tangan Kris lalu mendorongnya kekamar mandi

.

.

"Pagi Eomma" sapa Tao riang. "Pagi Tao. Kenapa kau teriak-teriak tadi dengan Kris, hm?" tanya Heechul mengelus surai hitam Tao. "Habisnya, Kris ge gak mau bangun" sungut Tao mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Heechul tertawa. "Hahaha.. Kau ini! Gege mu yang satu itu memang begitu. Ah! Bisa kau panggilkan Kyungsoo yang ada halaman depan? Tadi Eomma menyuruh dia menyiram tanaman yang ada disana" pinta Heechul dan diangguk oleh Tao.

.

.

"Kyungsoo ge, kau dipanggil Eomma tuh" panggil Tao pada Kyungsoo yang masih asyik menyiram tanaman.

"Eh? Chakkaman Tao. Sebentar lagi gege selesai" balas Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

Tak sampai tiga menit, kini Kyungsoo sudah berjalan mendekati Tao. "Kajja Tao" ajak Kyungsoo merangkul Tao.

-00-

Sehun kini sedang tersenyum memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang tertidur. '_Kau terlihat polos jika seperti ini, hyung_' Batin Sehun masih tersenyum.

Merasa jika sebentar lagi waktunya sarapan, Sehun berniat membangunkan Luhan. "Luhan hyung, Ireona! Ini sudah pagi. Sebentar lagi Eomma akan memanggil kita untuk sarapan" ucap Sehun lembut. Luhan mengeliat sedikit, menyesuaikan matanya dengan sinar matahari. "Eungh?" Lenguh Luhan lalu duduk menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi Sehun" sapa Luhan tersenyum. "Pagi juga hyung. Sekarang cepat mandi. Eomma akan menarikmu jika tak tepat waktu untuk sarapan" ujar Sehun membalas senyuman Luhan lalu pergi kebawah meninggalkan Luhan yang terdiam sebentar lalu masuk kekamar mandi

.

.

"Pagi Eomma" sapa Luhan. "Pagi Luhannie. Kau sepertinya kalah dengan didi mu, eoh? Kau paling tua diantara mereka, tapi bangun paling siang" kata Heechul terkekeh membuat Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. "Huh! Biasanya juga aku yang bangun paling pagi kok Eomma" sungut Luhan. "Hihi.. Arra arra. Kau bantulah Kyungsoo membawa sarapan pagi ini kemeja makan. Eomma mau membangunkan Appa serta didi-didimu yang lain" ujar Heechul lalu berlalu.

"Kau baru bangun, ge? Mana Eomma?" tanya Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba masuk kedapur.

"Ne, aku baru bangun. Eomma? Dia sedang membangunkan Appa dan yang lainnya. Ah, mana Tao?" Luhan balik bertanya. "Dia sedang dimeja makan ge bersama Sehun. Sepertinya ia sangat lapar sekarang. Kekeke~ Kajja ge bantu aku membawa susu itu kemeja" pinta Kyungsoo. Luhan hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo dengan senampan susu ditangannya.

-00-

"Pagi Luhan, Kyungsoo, Tao, Sehun" sapa Hangeng pada keempat anaknya yang sudah duduk manis dimeja makan menunggu yang lainnya.

"Pagi appa!" sapa Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Tao balik sambil tersenyum. "Hmm" respon Sehun pendek.

Tak lama kemudian, datang Kris dan Kai yang memasang wajah masam. Diikuti Heechul dibelakang mereka dengan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kris ge, kau belum mandi, eoh?" tanya Tao menatap Kris. "Hmm" respon Kris ogah-ogahan. "Yak ge! Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk mandi dulu?" tanya Tao menatap Kris tajam. "Ayolah panda, ini hari minggu! Gege tak biasa mandi pagi jika hari minggu" ujar Kris menatap Tao dengan wajah memelas.

"Alibi saja kau hyung" sahut Sehun santai dan dihadiahi deathglare dari Kris. "_Shut up_, cadel!" ujar Kris tajam.

"Aish! Diamlah kalian! Wufan, sehabis ini kau cepat mandi! Kau juga Jongin!" ucap Hangeng menatap Kris dan Kai.

"Kau belum mandi juga, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo menatap Kai.

"Hehe.. mianhae hyung. Aku masih ngantuk tadi" ujar Kai nyengir.

"Alasan kau hyung" sahut Sehun lagi.

"Diam kau cadel!" balas Kai. "Aku tak cadel, Kkamjong!" balas Sehun sengit.

"Sudahlah kalian semua! Sehabis ini, bersiap-siaplah. Appa ingin mengajak kalian ke restorant" ujar Hangeng.

"Aku tak ikut Appa! Aku sudah sering kesana! Aku mau jalan sama Kyungsoo hyung saja" ucap Kai.

"Tapi sayang sekali, Jongin. Kyungsoo akan ikut kesana" ucap Heechul membuat Kai terdiam.

"Rasain kau Kkamjong" desis Sehun pelan menunjukkan smirk nya.

"Hush Sehun! Sopanlah pada Jongin! Dia itu hyungmu" nasehat Luhan pelan pada Sehun yang ada disampingnya. "huft! Arraseyo hyung" dengus Sehun lalu melanjutkan sarapannya.

-00-

Kini satu mobil mewah dan tiga motor sport sudah terparkir disamping restorant keluarga Wu.

Terlihat sepasang suami istri keluar dari mobil mewah itu. Hangeng dan Heechul. Lalu berjalan duluan memasuki restorant itu.

Kris dan Tao turun dari motor Kris lalu mengikuti Eomma dan Appa nya memasuki restorant itu. Begitu pula dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Serta Sehun dan Luhan.

"Hey tiang listrik! Kkamjong! Cadel!" sapa seorang namja dengan tinggi hampir menyamai Kris disertai cengiran.

Kris, Kai, dan Sehun yang mendengar itu memutar badannya dan memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau kenapa bisa ada disini, Chanyeol?" tanya Kris malas menatap Chanyeol dengan seorang namja mungil disampingnya.

"Memangnya aku tak boleh kesini apa? Dan, siapa namja-namja itu? Kekasih kalian?" tanya Chanyeol menunjuk Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Tao dengan dagunya.

"Bukan!" jawab Kai, Kris, dan Sehun serempak. ""Jadi?" tanya Chanyeol lagi menaikkan alisnya.

"mereka saudara kita" jelas Sehun datar merangkul Luhan yang ada disampingnya.

"Eh?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan kedua alisnya menatap Kris, Kai, dan Sehun bergantian. "Aku tak mengerti maksud kalian" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Baguslah kalau kau tak tahu. Dan kenapa kau Baekhyun hyung ada disini juga bersama si tiang listrik ini?" tanya Kai menatap heran Baekhyun yang dari tadi hanya diam saja. "Aku? Chanyeol mengajakku kencan. Makanya aku disini" jawab Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau rupanya sudah berhasil mendapatkan Baekhyun hyung ternyata" ujar Sehun meunjukkan smirknya.

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku tak bisa mendapatkan Baekkie-ku, eoh?" balas Chanyeol menatap Sehun malas.

"Err... mian aku mengganggu pembicaraan kalian. Tapi Eomma sudah memanggil kita untuk kedapur" ucap Luhan melirik kearah dapur melihat Heechul yang sudah menunggu mereka.

"Baiklah! Kajja Tao" ucap Kris hendak menggenggam tangan Tao. "Ge, aku mau ke toilet dulu" ucap Tao cepat lalu menyeret Luhan dari rangkulan Sehun. "Ya Tao hyung! Kenapa kau membawa Luhan hyung?" pekik Sehun. "Untuk menemaniku" balas Tao dari kejauhan. Sehun hanya menghela nafas. "Fufufu.. kasian sekali kau cadel" ejek Kai menunjukkan smirk nya. "_Shut up_ Kkamjong!" balas Sehun sengit lalu melemparkan deathglarenya.

"Aish bocah! Berhentilah kalian! Kalian membuat pengunjung yang lain menatap kita" ujar Kris malas lalu menyeret Kai dan Sehun kedapur, diikuti Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya melongo.

.

.

"Wufan, Jongin, Sehun! Appa dan Eomma akan pergi ke China untuk mengawasi bisnis restorant kita yang ada disana. Sementara waktu, kalian bertiga serta Luhan, Tao, dan Kyungsoo bisa mengawasi restorant ini?" tanya Hangeng menatap ketiga anaknya yang ada didekatnya saat. Ini. Luhan, Tao, dan Kyungsoo sedang diajak berkeliling oleh Heechul.

"Mwo? Kenapa harus kita?" decak Sehun.

"Karena kalian penerus bisnis kita ini" jelas Hangeng singkat. Kris hanya menghela nafas, menatap Appa nya. "Sampai kapan Appa dan Eomma di China?" tanya Kris bersikap tenang.

"Mungkin sebulan. Banyak yang harus kita urus disana" jelas Hangeng lagi. "Tapi Appa, kenapa harus kita berenam? Bukankah ada tuan Park yang bisa mengurusi restorant ini" Hangeng hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kai. "Tuan Park sedang ada di Jepang. Dan hanya kalian berenam yang bisa Appa percaya selain tuan Park. Kalian mau kan?" tanya Hangeng lagi menatap ketiga anaknya penuh harap.

"Akan kutanyakan dengan Luhan ge, Kyungsoo, dan Tao. Kapan Appa dan Eomma berangkat?" tanya Kris. "Selasa nanti" Kris hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tao yang kini mendekat padanya serta Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Wufan, jelaskan pada mereka bertiga sekarang. Appa akan membantu para chef yang lain" ujar Hangeng menepuk pundak Kris lalu berlalu.

"Apa yang Appa maksud, ge?" tanya Kyungsoo menatap Kris. "Jadi– Yak Jongin! Berhenti memeluk Kyungsoo seperti itu! Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya jika kau seperti itu!" ujar Kris menatap Kai malas yang kini sedang memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. "Aish hyung! Apa hubungannya sih? Jelaskan saja! Toh, Kyungsoo hyung juga tak keberatan" balas Kai sengit. "Kai, jangan membuat Kris ge kesal. Lepaskan ne?" ujar Kyungsoo lembut. Dengan terpaksa, Kai melepas pelukannya dari Kyungsoo lalu mendengus.

"Jadi, Kita berenam diperintahkan oleh Appa untuk mengawasi restorant ini selama sebulan karena Eomma dan Appa akan pergi ke China untuk memantau cabang yang disana" jelas Kris panjang lebar.

"Bukankah itu berarti kita harus mengambil cuti kerja selama sebulan lagi, ge?" tanya Tao menatap Luhan dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Tenang saja, aku tak memaksa kalian. Jika kalian tak bisa, biar Aku, Kai, dan Sehun yang mengawasinya" jelas Kris lagi.

"Sepertinya kami bisa. Untuk masalah pekerjaan, aku akan mengikuti ucapan Tao tadi. Karena kebetulan, jadwal kerja kita bertiga untuk sebulan ini tak begitu padat. Bagaimana?" tanya Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dan Tao bergantian. "Baiklah. Aku setuju dengan ucapan Luhan ge. Lagian, tak ada salahnya kita bertiga juga turut mengawasi restorant ini" ucap Kyungsoo yakin. "Ne! Aku juga setuju dengan ucapan Luhan ge dan Kyungsoo ge" ucap Tao tersenyum cerah membuat Kris tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah, karena kalian bertiga setuju, kuharap setiap pulang sekolah atau kuliah, kalian sempatkan diri kesini. Dan setiap sabtu sore, kita berenam akan memantau restorant ini serta membantu pegawai yang lain" ujar Kris membuat Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Tao bertos ria sedangkan Sehun dan Kai hanya melongo. "Aku tak ingin mendengar protes atau penolakan dari kalian berdua, Kkamjong, cadel" lanjut Kris menatap kedua dongsaengnya kandungnya tajam yang hendak memprotes ucapan Kris.

"Kau curang ge! Memangnya kita tak butuh istirahat apa?" dengus Kai. Kris hanya memutar bola matanya lalu menatap Kai malas.

"Cih! Dasar kau nya saja yang pemalas, Kkamjong" desis Sehun. Kai hendak membalas ucapan Sehun sebelum Kris menyela. "Diam atau kuambil barang 'kesayangan' kalian itu?" ancam Kris dengan penekanan dikata 'kesayangan' lalu menunjukkan smirk nya. Sehun dan Kai menelan ludah. Ucapan Kris tentang barang 'kesayangan' mereka memang tak pernah main-main.

"Barang apa, ge?" tanya Tao polos pada Kris.

"Bukan barang apa-apa, Tao" ucap Kris lembut lalu tersenyum. '_Cih! Pilih kasih!_' decak Kai dan Sehun bersamaan dalam hati menatap Kris malas.

-00-

"Wufan, kau sudah bilang pada gege serta didi-didi mu yang lain?" tanya Hangeng ketika mereka sudah sampai dirumah.

"Sudah Appa. Dan, mereka bertiga setuju" jawab Kris membuat Hangeng tersenyum.

"Bagus Kris! Awasi dengan baik bisnis kita! Appa mempercayaimu serta gege dan didi-didimu" ucap Hangeng menepuk pundak Kris lalu berlalu.

-**TBC**-

**Hello ~~~ /tebar flying kiss/**

**Adakah yg menunggu ff ini? Mianhae saya baru bisa lanjutkan ff ini ._.)/**

**Udh cukup panjang kan chapter kali ini? Atau kepanjangan bgt malah? Mianhae /bow/**

**Saya liat, kebanyakan tebakan kalian tentang janji hanchul ke yunjae itu udh hampir bener. Tp, msh saya rahasiakan jawaban yg sebenarnya. Ahaks :3**

**Oh iya, kmrn ada yg bingung sama umurnya SeKai juga TaoSoo. Jd, saya mau jelasin nih.**

**Umur SeKai sama TaoSoo itu saya karang sendiri. Mengingat saya dan eonni saya jg beda 20 bulan, jd saya buat jg perbedaan umurnya segitu. Aslinya kan, SeKai sama TaoSoo Cuma beda bbrp bulan aje ._. Semoga membantu menghayati (?) ya '-')/**

**Dan sepertinya, ff ini blm keliatan angst nya ya? Mian, saya soalnya gak tega nyiksa para uke '-')/**

**Dan jg, mereka ini gak ber-renkarnasi -..- Ya.. Cuma semacam masa lalu ajalah~~**

**FF ini saya akan bikin happy ending ya. Jd tenang ajalah~~**

**Maafkan saya blm ada adegan begituan di chapter ini. Ya, tapi udh mulai kan si Kai sama abang naga nya meluk2. Ahaks :3**

**Maafkan saja jg blm bisa bls review kalian semua. Tp jujur, review kalian itu jd penyemangat saya buat ngetik ff ini lebih panjang lg dr sebelumnya. Khamsahamnida~~ /bow/**

**Saya baru sempat post ff ini sekarang gegara saya mau fokus mid dulu. Untung aje bsk saya libur, jd bisa post ini ff. Doakan saya biar nilai saya memuaskan ne o:)**

**Mau nagih ff atau mau kenal sama saya? Follow Gitasfra. Pin? 2936A23B**

**Terima bashingan jg, tp saya bakal ngebalas bashingan itu dengan lebih tajam. Ahahaha /evil laugh/**

**Big thanks for;**

**Paprikapumpkin; DianaSangadji; lisnana1; Jaylyn Rui; vickykezia23; ohristi95; siscaMinstalove; Riyoung Kim; Guest; putchan; ShelaTao1D; tiikaaa; SooBaby1213 2; baby kyungie; Time to Argha; hunhan shipper; ajib4ff; nina; ZiTao99; ICE BLOCK; hunhanshipper; chanbaekpark; ; ayulopetyas11**

**Last, mind to review juseyo? ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

Judul : Hate Or Love? [Part 3]

Author : Gita Laila Safira

Genre : Romance for this chapter

Rated : T menuju M lah~

Pairing : TaoRis! KaiSoo! HunHan! Slight other couple!

Disclaimer : This fanfic is mine! Plagiat? Jamban pls n.n

Warning : Yaoi! BoysLove! BoyxBoy! Typo(s), garing, dll.

**This is exo yaoi fanfic!**

**Hate it? Better you go away now n.n**

**Bashing? Its oke. But i'll give you 'something' then.**

Happy reading ^^

-00-

_Kring kring kring_

"Eungh?" lenguh Luhan lalu mematikan alarm yang ada disampingnya. Jam 5. Luhan mengusap wajahnya lalu melirik kearah Sehun yang masih tertidur pulas.

Luhan tersenyum sendiri melihat wajah damai Sehun ketika tidur.

"Sehunnie, ireona!" ujar Luhan lembut mengelus pipi Sehun. Sehun mengeliat tak nyaman lalu membelakangin Luhan.

"Sehunnie~~ Ireona~~" rengek Luhan menggoyangkan badan Sehun.

"Aku ngantuk hyung" guman Sehun singkat, menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

"Aish! Sehunnie.. kau mau terlambat sekolah, eoh?" Sehun tak menjawab membuat Luhan berdecak kesal.

"Sehunn– Hyaaa" pekik Luhan kaget saat tiba-tiba Sehun menarik tangannya. Dan kini, posisi Luhan berada diatas Sehun yang menatapnya dalam. Luhan menelan ludah melihat tatapan Sehun. Jarak antara wajahnya dengan Sehun hanya sekitar 10 cm membuat Luhan bisa merasakan deru nafas Sehun. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

'_Chu_' Sehun tiba-tiba menciu– Ani, hanya menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Luhan yang membelakkan kedua matanya.

Sadar apa yang Sehun lakukan, Luhan segera bangkit tapi..

_Bruk_

Luhan terjatuh lagi menimpa Sehun karena tangannya masih ditahan Sehun. Dan kini, hidung mereka saling menempel. "Pagi-pagi jangan cerewet atau kucium lagi kau hyung?" ancam Sehun menunjukkan smirknya. Wajah Luhan memerah seketika mendengar ucapan Sehun. "B.. Ba.. Baiklah. Kau tidur saja lagi" ucap Luhan gugup.

Seketika, Sehun membalikkan posisi hingga kini Luhan ada dibawahnya.

"Karena kau sudah membuatku nggak bisa tidur lagi, kau kuhukum hyung" ujar Sehun masih menunjukkan smirknya.

"Ap.. Apa?" tanya Luhan tak berani menatap Sehun.

Salah satu tangan Sehun kini memegang dagu Luhan agar menatapnya.

'_Chu~_' kini, bibir Sehun melumat bibir Luhan lembut. Sedangkan Luhan yang tak mengerti menutup matanya erat-erat, membiarkan Sehun melakukan apapun terhadapnya. Kedua tangannya memegang erat lengan Sehun yang mengunci dirinya.

"Eumhh~~ Shhh" desah Luhan tertahan.

Setelah lama melumat bibir Luhan yang tak kunjung membalas , Sehun menjilat serta menggigit bibir Luhan kecil hingga membuat Luhan membuka mulutnya sedikit. Hal itu langsung dimanfaatkan lidah Sehun untuk menelusuri mulut Luhan. Mengabsen gigi Luhan lalu mengajak lidah Luhan untuk bermain dengannya.

"Eungh~" Lenguh Luhan.

Entah apa yang merasuki diri Luhan hingga dia mulai menerima ajakan bermain Sehun. Sesekali ia mencoba mengeluarkan lidah Sehun, walaupun itu mustahil karena Sehun lebih lihai darinya.

"Se.. Shh.. Hunnie ah~~" desah Luhan, mencoba mendorong tubuh Sehun karena oxygen makin menipis.

Sehun yang merasa cukup memberi Luhan 'hukuman', segera melepas ciumannya, menciptakan benang saliva diantaranya.

Sehun memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang memerah akibat perbuatannya, juga karena pasokan udara.

"Hosh.. hosh.. Se.. Sehun.. Hosh. Ap.. apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" pekik Luhan. Ia sadar itu salah. Mereka saudara –walaupun hanya saudara tiri– tapi tak seharusnya mereka melakukan itu.

"Memberimu hukuman" jawab Sehun santai.

"Tapi..." ucapan Luhan segera disela Sehun. "Kenapa? Karena kita saudara?" tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ini hukuman hyung. Jadi, tak masalah bukan?" ujar Sehun menggidikkan kedua bahunya.

Luhan terdiam sebentar mendengar kata-kata Sehun. "Sehunnie?" panggil Luhan. "Ne hyung?" tanya Sehun. "Bisa kau menyingkir dari tubuhku? Ak.. Aku mau mandi" ujar Luhan. Sehun hanya menggidikkan kedua bahunya lalu berguling kesamping Luhan.

"Hyung" panggil Sehun sebelum Luhan memasuki kamar mandi. "Wae?" tanya Luhan memiringkan kepalanya. "Bibirmu manis hyung" Lanjut Sehun tanpa dosa dan seketika membuat wajah Luhan memerah.

-00-

"Wufan ge~~ Ireonaaa~~" rengek Tao pada Kris yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Engh?" lenguh Kris membuka matanya, membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya lalu duduk menghadap Tao yang masih memakai _bathrobe_ membuat mata Kris yang tadinya setengah tertutup menjadi melek seketika. Bagaimana tidak? Bahu serta paha Tao kini sedikit terekspos membuat Kris merasa ada yang bangun dibawahnya yang untung saja tertutupi selimut dan bantal.

"Kenapa membangunkan gege, eoh? Gege gak ada kuliah pagi hari ini, Tao-er" ujar Kris berusaha mati-matian menahan nafsunya.

"Gege kan sudah janji kemarin mau nganterin Tao kesekolah hari ini" tutur Tao dengan tatapan polos yang membuat Kris semakin istigfar (?) didalam hati.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Kris pura-pura lupa. "Jangan pura-pura lupa kau ge" sungut Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hehe.. arraseyo. Ganti bajumu sana. Gege mandi dulu ne" ujar Kris lalu segera melesat kekamar mandi agar Tao tak melihat 'adik'nya yang bangun.

"Aish.. terpaksa harus kutuntaskan dulu ini" desis Kris pasrah meratapi 'adik'nya yang kini sudah tegang.

-00-

Kyungsoo kini keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seragam lengkap. Melirik kearah Kai yang masih tertidur lalu tersenyum.

"Jongin-ah, ireona" ujar Kyungsoo lembut ditelinga Kai.

Kai mengeliat sedikit lalu tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo. "_Morning_ hyung" sapa Kai walaupun matanya masih setengah terpejam. "Ne, _Morning_, Jongin" balas Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Kai mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap Kyungsoo dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah lalu mengenyirtkan keningnya. "Wae Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit risih. "Kau terlalu rapi hyung" jawab Kai lalu melepaskan dua kancingan teratas seragam Kyungsoo, mengeluarkan seragamnya, dan terakhir mengacak rambut Kyungsoo agar sedikit berantakan. "Nah.. begini lebih baik. Kau jadi lebih manis hyung" ucap Kai tersenyum puas. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mandi dulu ne hyung. Tunggu aku selesai mandi baru kebawah. Arraso?" tanya Kai diambang pintu kamar mandi. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu mulai menyiapkan buku pelajarannya juga Kai serta seragam milik Kai, dan terakhir membersihkan tempat tidurnya.

-00-

Entah kebetulan atau apa, kini Kris, Tao, Sehun, Luhan, Kai, dan juga Kyungsoo keluar bersamaan dari kamar mereka. Kris, Sehun, dan Kai menunggu dimeja makan bersama Appa nya yang sedang membaca koran. Sedangkan Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Tao menuju dapur untuk membantu Eommanya.

"_Morning_ Eomma~~" sapa Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Tao bersamaan sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi Luhan, Kyungsoo, Tao" balas Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Eomma, kubantu membawa susu nya ya?" tawar Tao dan diangguk oleh Heechul.

"Kyungsoo, Luhan, bantu Eomma menyelesaikan spagetti ini ne?" ujar Heechul dan diangguk oleh Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

#Skip time

"Gege, Tao sudah selesai, kajja antarkan Tao" ujar Tao sambil memakai tasnya. Kris segera menyelesaikan sarapannya lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera pergi bersama Tao.

"Kyungsoo hyung, kajja kita berangkat" ajak Kai. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lalu berpamitan dengan Eomma dan Appa nya.

"Aku berangkat" ujar Sehun datar.

Kini, hanya tinggal Luhan dan kedua orangtuanya yang masih sarapan. "Kau kuliah jam berapa, Luhan?" tanya Heechul membuka pembicaraan.

"Jam 10 Eomma. Aku akan berangkat bersama Kris nanti" ujar Luhan. Heechul hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku pergi kerestorant dulu, yeobo, Luhan" pamit Hangeng sehabis mencuci piringnya lalu segera bergegas pergi.

"Luhannie, eomma mau pergi ke butik dulu, ne?" pamit Heechul mengecup kening Luhan lalu segera pergi. Oh, lupakah kubilang jika keluarga Wu juga memiliki butik yang diawasi Heechul?

.

.

Luhan kini memandang layar televisi diruang tengah dengan bosan.

Ia melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukup 6.45. Masih ada sekitar tiga jam sebelum kuliahnya dimulai.

"Luhan ge!" panggil seseorang dibelakang Luhan. Refleks Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan manik matanya melihat Kris berjalan kearahnya.

"Wae Wufan?" tanya Luhan setelah Kris duduk disampingnya.

Kris berpikir sebentar dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Errrr.. nanti sajalah ge kuberitahu" Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Jangan membuatku penasaran, Wufan" desis Luhan tak perduli.

"Akan kuberitahu nanti ge" ucap Kris lalu beranjak kekamarnya.

-00-

#Other side

Saat ini, Kyungsoo dan Tao tengah berada disebuah ruangan bersama pria separuh baya yang sedang membaca data diri mereka berdua dan seorang namja muda dibelakangnya. "Baiklah Huang Kyungsoo, Huang Zitao, silahkan ikuti Lee Seongsamni kekelas baru kalian." ujar Jung Sajangnim –Kepala Sekolah DHS– kepada Kyungsoo dan Tao.

Kyungsoo dan Tao mengangguk lalu mengikuti Lee Seongsamni –namja muda tadi– kekelas baru mereka setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan badan terlebih dahulu pada Jung sajangnim.

"Apa kalian gugup?" tanya Lee Seongsamni, melihat Kyungsoo dan Tao yang gelisah dan berkeringat dingin dari tadi.

"Nde.." jawab Kyungsoo dan Tao pelan, membuat Lee Seongsamni sedikit terkekeh.

"Tak perlu khawatir. Melihat nilai kalian yang bagus tadi, kalian akan dimasukkan kekelas percepatan atau kelas akselerasi. Murid-murid disana jarang ada yang nakal. Santai saja" Kyungsoo dan Tao hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman canggung. '_Jarang dia bilang? Berarti terkadang nakal dong_' batin Kyungsoo dan Tao bersamaan.

Kini, mereka sudah berada didepan pintu 2-4, kelas baru mereka.

'_Tok tok tok_'

Seorang yeoja membuka pintu kelas tersebut dan membungkuk kepada Lee Seongsamni.

"Saya hanya ingin mengantarkan kedua murid baru ini, Park seongsamni. Nah, Kyungsoo-sshi dan Tao-sshi, kuharap kalian bisa menikmati kelas baru kalian" ujar Lee Seongsamni lalu pergi.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk" ujar Park seongsamni mempersilahkan Kyungsoo dan Tao masuk.

Park seongsamni berdiri didepan kelas sambil mengetukkan jari tangannya, mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

"Perhatian! Hari ini, kalian mendapatkan dua teman baru. Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian" suruh Park Seongsamni. Seluruh murid kini menatap Tao dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melirik kearah Tao yang mengangguk kepadanya, mengisyaratkan agar dirinya duluan yang mulai memperkenalkan diri. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Annyeong. Choneun Huang Kyungsoo imnida. Pindahan dari Star Museum High School. Mohon bantuannya" Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya. Sayup-sayup, terdengar decak kagum dari murid lain. Bukankah Star Museum High School adalah sekolah yang menempati posisi nomor satu sekolah populer di Korea Selatan? Sedangkan Daegu High School sendiri berada diposisi kedua sekolah populer di Korea Selatan.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya?" suruh Park seongsamni melirik Tao.

Tao menghela nafasnya. "Annyeong. Huang Zitao imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Tao. Pindahan dari Star Museum High School. Mohon bantuannya" ujar Tao membungkukkan badannya. Kali ini, tak banyak terdengar sayup-sayup decak kagum seperti tadi.

"Apa ada pertanyaan?" tanya Park Seongsamni menyapu pandangannya keseluruh kelas.

Seorang namja tiang listrik yang sedari tadi tersenyum, mengacungkan jarinya. "Silahkan Park Chanyeol" ujar Park seongsamni mempersilahkan.

"Kalian berdua pacarnya Kai dan Kris kan?" tanyanya spontan membuat Kyungsoo dan Tao membelakkan matanya, sedangkan siswi yang lain pada menjerit. Asal kalian tahu, sebagian siswi– Ah tidak, hampir seluruh siswa disekolah ini adalah penggemar Kai, Sehun, dan Kris –walaupun Kris hanya lah alumni sekolah ini–. Park Seongsamni? Ia hanya memandang Chanyeol datar.

"Yak Chanyeol-ah! Jangan bertanya yang tidak-tidak!" desis seorang namja berwajah kotak (?) menggetok kepala Chanyeol dari arah depan.

"Appo Chen hyung" ringis Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya yang habis kena getok buku tebal bertuliskan 'English book for elevent grade'.

"DIAM!" teriakan Park Seongsamni membuat nyali murid-murid yang sedari tadi menjerit, menciut. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol dan Chen yang sibuk adu mulut.

"Kalian mau menjawabnya?" tanya Park seongsamni melirik Kyungsoo dan Tao yang sedari tadi melongo. "Eh? Errr... Kami hanya saudara.." ujar Kyungsoo. '_.. Tiri.._' lanjut Tao dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Sudah mengerti, Park Chanyeol?" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah Happy Virus nya.

"Ada lagi yang ingin bertanya?" lanjut Park seongsamni sedikit jengah dengan keadaan kelas.

"Baiklah Kim Jongdae. Silahkan" ujar Park Seongsamni mempersilahkan Chen yang mengacungkan jarinya.

"Kalian punya bakat? Bisa perlihatkan pada kami?" tanyanya excited.

"Aku hanya bisa menyanyi" jawab Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya bisa beladiri wushu" jawab Tao ragu-ragu.

Terdengar lagi decak kagum oleh seluruh murid. Park seongsamni juga ikut berdecak kagum.

"Bisa kalian tunjukkan pada kami?" kali ini Park seongsamni yang bertanya.

"Kyungsoo ge mungkin bisa. Tapi saya sepertinya tidak" jawab Tao santai.

"Kenapa?" tanya salah satu murid.

"Wushu membutuhkan tempat yang luas. Jika aku menunjukkannya disini.. Kalian tau apa yang akan terjadi nantinya" jawab Tao tenang.

Semua hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah Kyungsoo, silahkan bernyanyi" Park seongsamni mempersilahkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengambil nafas lalu mulai bernyanyi.

_**I lost my mind  
Noreul choeummannasseultte  
No hanappego modeungoseun Get in slow motion  
Nege marhejwo ige sarangiramyon  
Meil geudewa  
Sumaneun gamjong deureul lanwojugo bewogamyo  
Ssaugo ulgo anajugo  
Nege marhejwo ige sarangiramyon**_

Kyungsoo menyudahi nyanyiannya dan tersenyum. Tepuk tangan kini riuh didalam kelas itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah! Apa kau mau ikut klub vocal?" tawar seorang namja ber-eyeliner. '_Rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengannya_' batin Kyungsoo.

"Jangan promosi sekarang, Byun Baekhyun" tegur Park seongsamni menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Baekhyun yang ditegur hanya meringis. Ah! Kyungsoo mengingatnya! Namja yang kemarin bersama Chanyeol yang ada direstorant itu bukan?

"Baiklah, silahkan kalian duduk dibangku yang kosong" ujar Park seongsamni. Kyungsoo dan Tao mengangguk lalu berjalan kearah bangku yang kosong didekat jendela, persis dibelakang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang duduk berdua.

"Hai Kyungsoo, Tao! Kita bertemu lagi!" sapa Baekhyun riang, menghadap Kyungsoo dan Tao tanpa memperdulikan Park Seongsamni dan Chanyeol yang merengut. Chanyeol yang berada disamping Baekhyun hanya mendengus sebal. "Baekkie hyungie~~ Jangan cuekin aku dong" rengek Chanyeol menarik-narik seragam Baekhyun yang masih tak menghiraukannya.

"N.. Ne Baekhyun-sshi" ucap Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Tao hanya memandang horror arah Park seongsamni yang mulai mendekati Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun! Jangan mengobrol atau kau keluar?!" ujar Park seongsamni membuat nyali Baekhyun menciut.

-00-

"Luhan ge! Kau ngapain sih?! Lama banget! Cepat keluar!" teriak Kris dari depan kamar Luhan dan Sehun.

"Sebentar!" balas Luhan juga berteriak.

Tak sampai tiga menit, Luhan keluar dengan kaus putih dan rompi hitam serta celana jeans dan sneakers berwarna putih. "Kajja Wufan!" ujar Luhan berjalan mendahului Kris yang memandangnya datar.

.

.

"Ge, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" ujar Kris pada Luhan. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang ada di cafetaria dekat kampus mereka. Memanfaatkan waktu karena dosen mereka tak masuk.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan.

Kris merogoh sesuatu disaku celananya. "Tao... pernah punya benda ini?" tanya Kris memperlihatkan sebuah gantungan panda yang membuat Luhan membelakkan matanya lalu merebut gantungan itu.

"Da.. Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Luhan menatap Kris.

Kris menutup matanya lalu menerawang.

**#Flashback**

**Kris yang saat itu berumur ****12**** tahun terpaksa pulang sendiri pada malam hari karena kegiatannya disekolah. Eomma dan Appa nya sedang berada di Kanada. Sedangkan supirnya sedang mengambil cuti.**

**Tiba-tiba, seorang namja paruh baya menghadang Kris. Bau alkohol tercium disekitar tubuh namja itu. "Hey bocah! Kau punya uang, eoh?" tanya namja itu mencegat Kris.**

'_**Sial! Seharusnya aku memilih jalan yang lain tadi atau ikut dengan Joonmyun!'**_** rutuk Kris. Ia berusaha tidak menghiraukan namja yang ada didepannya.**

"**Yak Bocah! Kau tak mendengarku hah?!" bentak namja itu menarik bahu Kris.**

"**Aku tak punya uang" jawab Kris datar.**

"**Oh iya? Lalu ini apa?" tanya namja itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang disaku celana Kris.**

'_**Shit! Itu uang terakhirku untuk naik bus nanti'**_** maki Kris.**

"**Bisa tolong kembalikan? Itu uang terakhirku malam ini" pinta Kris.**

"**Apa kau bilang? Kembalikan?! Hahaha! Tidak!" ujar namja itu.**

"**YAK KAU AHJUSSI JELEK! KEMBALIKAN UANGNYA!" teriak seorang namja kecil dibelakang namja pemabuk ini. Kris menolehkan pandangannya, seorang namja kecil yang mungkin lebih muda darinya, memiliki mata yang seperti panda, dan– Hey! Ini bukan saatnya mendekripsikan namja kecil itu!**

"**Kau berani padaku, bocah panda?" tanya Ahjussi itu menoyor kepala namja kecil itu.**

"**Tentu saja! Orang-orang sepertimu tak pantas untuk ditakuti!" ujar namja kecil itu berani, membuat Kris kaget. **_**'Pemberani sekali dia'**_** batin Kris.**

"**Mwo? Yak bocah sialan! Rasa– Uhkh!" rintih Ahjussi itu saat namja kecil itu menendang tulang keringnya dan juga sempat memukul perutnya. "Payah! Baru segitu saja sudah kesakitan! Sekarang, kembalikan uangnya atau mau kubuat makin hancur kau ahjussi jelek!" perintah namja kecil itu.**

**Ahjussi itu segera mengembalikan uang Kris dan segera pergi sebelum namja kecil itu menghajarnya lagi.**

"**Go.. Gomawo" ujar Kris membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali pada namja kecil dihadapannya ini.**

"**Tak perlu sungkan. Kenapa kau sendirian melewati tempat ini? Mana orangtuamu?" tanya namja kecil itu melembut.**

"**Ak.. Aku habis dari sekolah. Orangtua ku sedang ada di Kanada, sedangkan supirku sedang cuti" jelas Kris. Namja kecil itu hanya mengangguk mengerti.**

"**Kau sendiri?" tanya Kris. Namja kecil itu memandangnya tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya memiringkan kepalanya, membuat Kris gemas.**

"**Maksudku, kenapa kau sendiri? Kemana orangtuamu? Dan, kenapa kau berani pada Ahjussi tadi?" tanya Kris sedikit terkekeh. **_**'Diluar dia terlihat sangar, tapi di dalamnya dia masih sangat polos. Menarik sekali bocah ini'**_** batin Kris.**

"**Oh itu. Orangtuaku menyuruhku membeli beberapa bahan dapur. Saudara-saudaraku sedang tak ada dirumah, kedua orangtuaku juga sedang mengurus hal lain. Dan jadilah aku yang disuruh membeli bahan dapur. Dan soal aku berani dengan Ahjussi tadi, orangtua ku selalu bilang, aku harus ****berani melawan tindak kekerasan yang**** kulihat. Bahkan jika itu seseorang yang lebih tua dariku. Jika tak bisa dibilangin, orangtuaku menyuruhku memberi sedikit pelajaran agar tidak berbuat seperti itu lagi. Karena ahjussi tadi tidak bisa dibilangin, yasudah aku tendang saja" tuturnya polos membuat Kris mencubit pipinya.**

"**Aw.. Appo" ringisnya. Kris terkekeh.**

"**Mian.. Gomawo sekali lagi **_**baby panda**_**" ucap Kris refleks memanggil namja kecil itu baby panda. "Namaku bukan baby panda! Huh! Panggil Edi atau Edison. Aku lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama itu dari pada nama asliku" ujar namja kecil itu. Kris mengangguk mengerti.**

"**Ne.. Gomawo Edison" ujar Kris lagi tersenyum.**

**Edison mengangguk. "Ah! Aku harus duluan! Orangtua ku pasti sedang menungguku. Bye-bye" pamit Edison lalu berlari kearah rumahnya.**

**Saat hendak berjalan kembali, tanpa sengaja kaki Kris menginjak sesuatu lalu mengambilnya. Sebuah gantungan berbentuk panda. **_**'Apa mungkin ini milik Edison?'**_** batin Kris. Karena sebelumnya, ia melihat sebuah benda berbentuk panda hampir keluar dari saku celana Edison saat menendang Ahjussi tadi. "Lebih baik aku simpan sampai bertemu dengannya lagi. Sekalian jadi kenang-kenangan" guman Kris, memasukkan gantungan itu disaku nya lalu mulai berjalan lagi menuju halte.**

**#Flashback end**

"... Begitu ge" ujar Kris menyelesaikan ceritanya. Luhan tertegun. "Ini memang milik Tao" ujar Luhan pelan. Kris membelakkan matanya.

"Benarkah? Bagaiman kau tau Ge?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Luhan mengubah posisi duduknya lalu memegang gantungan itu tepat didepannya dan Kris.

"Gantungan ini memang milik Tao. Eomma yang membuatnya khusus untuk Tao. Dan kalau kau perhatikan, dibawah kakinya ini ada huruf HZT, singkatan dari nama Tao" jelas Luhan menunjukkan kaki kanan gantungan itu, membuat Kris kaget. Memang ada huruf HZT disana dan Kris baru menyadarinya.

"Tao sejak dulu memang lebih suka dipanggil Edi atau Edison dari pada nama aslinya. Walaupun begitu, baik aku, Kyungsoo, Eomma, dan Appa selalu memanggilnya Tao. Eomma dan Appa sudah berkali-kali menasihatinya agar mau dipanggil Tao atau Zitao. Sayangnya, sifat keras kepala Eomma menurun padanya. Jadilah ia selalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya atau pura-pura tak mendengar jika sudah dinasihati seperti itu. Tapi, saat usianya 10 tahun, ia sudah mulai mau dipanggil Tao" lanjut Luhan panjang lebar.

**#Flashback**

"**Huwee Eomma! Gantungan panda punya Edi hilang!" lapor Edison atau Tao pada Eomma nya yang sedang memasak.**

"**Eh? Kok bisa?" tanya Eommanya, berusaha menenangkan Tao.**

"**Ada apa ini?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba masuk kedapur dan mendapati anaknya menangis dipelukkan Jaejoong.**

"**Kenapa Tao-er?" tanya Yunho.**

**Tao melepas pelukannya pada Jaejoong. Matanya kini sembab. "Hiks.. Gantungan panda punya Edi hilang.. Hiks.. Ta.. Tadi Edi habis bantu namja yang hampir seumuran Edi yang dipalakin sama Ahjussi jelek.. Hiks" lapor Tao masih terisak.**

"**Sstt.. Uljima Tao. Akan Eomma buatkan lagi jika Eomma punya waktu luang. Uljima ne?" ujar Jaejoong mengelus surai hitam Tao.**

"**Ne Tao-er, ****Ah! ****Appa akan membawamu besok ke Lotte World. Bagaimana? Bersama Gege-gege mu juga Eomma?" bujuk Yunho, membuat Tao tersenyum seketika.**

"**Janji Eomma, Appa?" tanya Tao ceria. Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk bersamaan. "Yey! Xie xie Eomma, Appa! Edi sayang kalian!" ucap Tao lalu mengecup pipi Eomma dan Appa nya bergantian.**

"**Jadi, kau tak sayang dengan Gege, eoh?" tanya Luhan pura-pura marah yang tiba-tiba datang bersama Kyungsoo.**

"**Tao Cuma sayang sama Eomma dan Appa saja?" timpal Kyungsoo pura-pura marah juga.**

"**Aniyo.. Tao sayang sama gege juga kok" ujar Tao lalu memeluk Gege nya bergantian.**

**#Flashback end**

"Begitulah Wufan. Entah sekarang Tao masih ingat dengan gantungan ini atau tidak. Tapi kusarankan, kau jangan menanyakan tentang gantungan ini sekarang. Aku takut jika Tao akan menangis karena mengingat Eomma nantinya" ujar Luhan pelan.

"Baiklah Ge" ujar Kris lalu termenung. '_Sepertinya aku salah karena jatuh cinta padamu, Tao-er. Tapi, aku tak akan menyerah! Persetan dengan status kita sekarang, aku tak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan cintamu, Tao'_ batin Kris.

"Tapi ge, kenapa Tao tak mengenaliku?" tanya Kris pelan. Luhan diam. Ia sebenarnya juga tak tahu akan hal itu. "Entahlah Wufan.." jawab Luhan. '_Kuharap tidak berhubungan dengan kejadian waktu itu!' _batin Luhan.

-00-

#Back to DHS

"Kyungsoo hyung! Tao hyung!" teriak seorang namja berkulit tan, Kai, didepan kelas Tao dan Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dibelakang Kai ada Sehun yang memutar bola matanya bosan. "Jangan mencari perhatian, Kkamjong!" desis Sehun, namun tak Kai hiraukan.

"Ada apa, Jongin, Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo bersama Tao dibelakangnya.

"Kajja hyung kita kekantin. Aku lapar" ujar Kai sambil memegang perutnya.

"Baiklah" ucap Kyungsoo. Tao hanya mengangguk.

"Kkamjong! Cadel! Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol sebelum keempat saudara itu pergi.

"Kekantin" jawab Kai singkat.

"IKUT!" pekik Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Chen bersamaan.

.

.

"Ah iya Kyungsoo! Bagaimana dengan penawaranku tadi?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang ada dihadapannya. Kai yang mendengarnya, mendelik seketika. "Penawaran apa?" tanya Kai cepat sebelum Kyungsoo menjawab. "Hanya masalah klub" jawab Baekhyun santai sambil menyeruput stroberry milkshake nya.

"Hmm.. sepertinya aku menerima tawaranmu, hyung" jawab Kyungsoo setelah berpikir sebentar.

"Baguslah. Sepulang sekolah ini, datangi aku dan Chen diruang musik dilantai dua" ujar Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Berarti, aku pulang sendirian dong, Kyungsoo ge?" tanya Tao tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Errr.. Mian Tao-er" hanya itu yang bisa Kyungsoo ucapkan.

"Kau pulang bersama ku saja, hyung" ucap Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphone nya.

"Eh? Tak apa, Sehun?" tanya Tao sedikit ragu. Sebenarnya, ia ingin meminta Kris menjemputnya, tapi ia takut menyusahkan Kris.

"Emang kenapa hyung? Aku tak keberatan kok. Lagipula, Kris hyung memintaku dan kau untuk datang ke kampusnya" ucap Sehun masih menatap layar handphonenya.

"Eh? Ngapain?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Entahlah" jawab Sehun seadanya sambil menggidikkan bahunya.

"Woah, kalian mau ke kampusnya Kris hyung dan Xiumin hyung? Aku ikut ne?" pinta Chen tiba-tiba. Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Terserah kau hyung" Chen tersenyum senang. Sehun sudah tau tujuan Chen ingin ikut. Apalagi jika bukan mendatangi kekasihnya, Xiumin?

Chen melirik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. "Mianhae aku tak bisa memberimu pengarahan, Kyungsoo. Dan Baekhyun hyung, mian.. Kau tau kan aku gimana?" Baekhyun mendengus, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. "Kuizinkan kau kali ini, Jongdae"

"Oh iya, Tao, apa kau mau ikut klub vocal juga?" tawar Chen

"M.. Mwo? A... Aniyo" tolak Tao. Chen menghela nafas kecewa. "Waeyo?" tanyanya.

"Aku tak punya bakat menyanyi seperti Kyungsoo ge ataupun Luhan ge. Aku hanya punya bakat dibidang wushu. hanya itu" tutur Tao.

"Hmm.. Tak apalah. Tapi jika kau mau mencoba ikut, datangin aku, ne?" ujar Chen. Tao hanya mengangguk.

"Hey Kkamjong! Cadel! Aku masih penasaran, Kyungsoo dan Tao serta namja manis kemarin itu saudaramu?" tanya Chanyeol melirik Kai dan Sehun bergantian.

"Jangan memanggil Luhan hyung dengan sebutan manis. Tak lihat kah kalau Baekhyun hyung sudah siap menjitakmu, hyung?" desis Sehun. Chanyeol melirik kesebelahnya, Baekhyun sudah siap menjintaknya dengan tenaga full. "Woah.. kau cemburu eoh, nae Baekkie?" goda Chanyeol mencolek dagu Baekhyun. "Jangan menggodaku, Park Chanyeol!" desis Baekhyun kesal, menepis tangan Chanyeol dari dagunya.

"Kau yang menggodaku duluan Baekkie hyung. Aku jadi ingin 'menerkammu' sekarang" goda Chanyeol lagi, kali ini mencium bibir Baekhyun kilat.

"Ya Park Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" pekik Baekhyun kesal.

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam? Tak liat apa jika dari tadi Kyungsoo menutup mata Tao?" tanya Chen memutar bola matanya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang memang dari tadi menutup mata Tao dengan tangannya. "Ada apa sih Kyungsoo ge?" tanya Tao lalu menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo dari hadapannya. _'Tak ada apa-apa'_ batin Tao.

"Lupakan kedua orang pervert ini, Tao hyung" ujar Sehun menatap datar Chanyeol yang dari tadi nyengir dan Baekhyun yang dari tadi ngomel-ngomel tak jelas.

"Balik ke topik. Jadi, jelaskan padaku, kalian beneran saudara?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Sehun melirik Kai, mengisyaratkan mereka untuk memberitahu Chanyeol. Sedangkan Kai sendiri melirik Kyungsoo.

"Aish! Kenapa malah main lirik-lirikan?" dengus Baekhyun sebal.

"Jelaskan Kyungsoo hyung" ujar Kai. Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. "Kenapa harus aku?" tanyanya.

"Karena kau paling tua yang ada disini, hyung" jawab Kai polos. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"Kami hanya saudara _tiri_" jelas Kyungsoo, suaranya sedikit tercekat pada kata tiri. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Chen memandang mereka berempat dengan bingung.

"Bagaimana bisa, Kyungsoo?" tanya Chen.

"Aku sendiri juga tak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja Heechul Eomma dan Hangeng Appa datang keapartement tempatku, Tao, dan Luhan ge. Mereka mengatakan sudah punya janji dengan mendiang Eomma dan Appa untuk menjaga kami bertiga. Awalnya, Luhan ge ragu, tapi setelah mereka menunjukkan foto mendiang Eomma dan Appa bersama mereka, dan juga surat yang ditulis Eomma dan Appa agar menjaga kami bertiga, akhirnya Luhan ge menyetujuinya" jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Chen yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi, tamu special yang dimaksud Sehun kemarin itu kalian berdua?" ujar Chen manggut-manggut. Sehun yang disebut namanya hanya menatap Chen datar.

-00-

#Skip time

"Baiklah Tao, kau pulanglah bersama Sehun. Hati-hati ne?" pesan Kyungsoo sedikit mengacak surai hitam Tao. Tao hanya mengangguk polos. "Baiklah ge, hati-hati juga ne?" ujar Tao lalu bangkit dari kursinya, mendatangin Sehun yang sudah menunggunya digerbang sekolah.

Kyungsoo membereskan buku-bukunya lalu keluar dari kelasnya yang berada dilantai tiga dan turun keruang musik dilantai dua.

"Aish! Kenapa lorongnya bercabang seperti ini sih? Seharusnya tak kubiarkan Baekhyun hyung meninggalkanku sendiri atau kuseret Chen hyung terlebih dahulu untuk mengantarku ke ruang musik! Mana sekolah sudah sepi lagi!" rutuk Kyungsoo kesal. Pasalnya ketika ia turun, terlihat banyak lorong yang bercabang, membuatnya bingung.

'_Pluk'_

"KYA! HANTUU!" teriaknya refleks segera berlari kesembarang lorong ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Ya Kyungsoo hyung! Ini aku Jongin! Aish! Kenapa aku dibilang hantu? Ck!" decak Kai yang tadi menepuk pundak Kyungsoo, lalu segera mengejar Kyungsoo.

_Got__ch__a!_

"Aish hyung! Jangan lari-lari kayak gitu napa! Pake bilang aku hantu lagi!" sungut Kai saat sudah menangkap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Jadi tadi itu kau?"

Kai memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja hyung! Makanya jangan main lari aja" decak Kai. Kyungsoo hanya nyengir.  
"Mianhae.. Aku terlalu takut tadi. Ya, walaupun aku tak takut hantu seperti Tao" ujar Kyungsoo mengelus tengkunya. Kai tersenyum. "Gwenchana. Kau mau keruang musik hyung?" tanya Kai, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. "Biar aku antar kau kesana. Aku juga mau keruang dance" ujar Kai, menautkan jari-jarinya disela-sela jari Kyungsoo. '_Kenapa rasa yang sama ini datang lagi? Argh!'_ batin Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sepengetahuan Kai.

-00-

"Wufan ge! Luhan Ge!" panggil Tao, menyeret Sehun agar mempercepat langkahnya menuju Kris dan Luhan yang menunggu mereka. Dibelakang mereka, Chen juga ikut mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hey Tao-er. Gimana sekolahmu, hm?" tanya Luhan. "Cukup menyenangkan" jawab Tao apa adanya.

"Kris hyung, Minseok hyung dimana?" tanya Chen, melihat Xiumin tak ada diantara Kris maupun Luhan.

"Kenapa kau ada disini juga, kotak tv?" tanya Kris, balik bertanya. Chen mendengus. "Jangan memanggilku kotak tv, naga mesum!" desis Chen. Kris menatapnya tajam.

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa kau memanggilku dan Tao hyung kesini?" tanya Sehun to the point.

"Eh? Hmm.. Eomma meminta kita berempat datang kebutiknya. Entah untuk apa" jelas Kris menggidikkan bahunya.

"Cuma kita berempat? Kyungsoo ge dan Kai tidak, ge?" tanya Tao.

"Entahlah Tao-er. Eomma hanya memanggil kita berempat. Ah kotak tv, Xiumin hyung menyuruhmu tak usah menunggu. Dia masih ada beberapa kelas lagi" ujar Kris. Tao mengangguk mengerti. Sedangkan Chen hanya menghela nafas. "Aku mau menunggunya saja. Jam berapa kira-kira dia selesai, hyung?" tanya Chen. "Entahlah. Mungkin satu sampai dua jam lagi selesai" jawab Kris tak yakin.

"Kasian sekali kau hyung" bisik Sehun ditelinga Chen sambil menyeringai. "Diamlah kau cadel!" desis Chen.

Entah kenapa, Luhan merasa panas ketika Sehun berbisik dengan Chen. _'Bodoh! Apa yang kau rasakan, Luhan?! Dia didi mu__ sendiri__. Tak pantas kau rasakan hal ini'_ batin Luhan, ia melamun seketika.

"Baiklah. Kajja kita pergi. Tao, kau bersama gege ne?" pinta Kris pada Tao. "Eh? Bagaimana dengan Luhan ge?" tanya Tao.

"Luhan hyung bersamaku saja" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. "Eh? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Luhan bingung. Sehun, Tao, dan Kris menatap Luhan datar.

"Sehun, namja manis ini yang tadi dimaksud Chanyeol kan?" tanya Chen menunjuk Luhan dengan dagunya. "Jangan memanggilnya manis, kotak tv!" desis Sehun. Luhan memandang Sehun dan Chen bingung.

"Jongdae~~" Chen yang merasa dipanggil, refleks membalik tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Minseokkie hyungie~~"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Xiumin sesudah didepan Chen. "Menunggumu hyung. Kau sudah selesai? Kajja kita pulang" ajak Chen. "Baiklah. Kris, Luhan, Sehun, dan.. ah, Zitao. Aku dan Chen duluan" pamit Xiumin lalu pergi dengan Chen.

Tao memandang mereka bingung. "Bagaimana dia tahu namaku?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Xiumin hyung melihat nametag mu tadi, Tao-er" ujar Luhan. Tao memandang nametagnya dan menyengir.

-00-

"Kau ada pertanyaan, Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo masih memperhatikan kertas yang berisikan jadwal-jadwal eskul barunya ini. "Ada. Apa yang kita lakukan dikegiatan amal setiap bulannya?" tanya Kyungsoo menurunkan kertas dihadapannya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Cukup beragam. Terkadang kita melakukan kegiatan diluar ataupun mendatangi panti asuhan dibeberapa tempat berbeda untuk menghibur anak-anak yang.. _you know _lah. Tapi tak jarang juga kita bernyanyi diluar. Bisa dibilang semacam ngamen. Tapi kita tak perlu memakai pakaian lusuh" jelas Baekhyun sedikit bercanda. Kyungsoo terkekeh dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu, apa kita mendapatkan hasil dari ngamen itu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. "Tentu saja. Tapi, uang itu bukan untuk kita. Sebagian akan masuk ke bendahara untuk berjaga-jaga, sebagian lagi kita belikan barang-barang seperti baju, untuk orang yang membutuhkan" jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Menarik sepertinya hyung. Aahh.. Aku jadi tak sabar dengan kegiatan amal ini" seru Kyungsoo semangat. Baekhyun terkekeh. "Bersabarlah sampai bulan depan, Kyungsoo-ah. Sekarang kau boleh pulang. Ingat! Mulai minggu depan kau sudah harus aktif diklub. Arra?" titah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

_Krek_

"Kyungsoo hyung, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Kai yang tiba-tiba masuk tanpa permisi.

"Ya! Kalau masuk pakai permisi kek!" tegur Baekhyun. Kai memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ne, ne. Mian Bacon hyung" ucap Kai tanpa dosa. "YA!" pekik Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ne, aku sudah selesai Jongin. Kau sudah selesai juga?" tanya Kyungsoo balik. Kai mengangguk. "Eomma memanggil kita ke butiknya, hyung. Kajja kita pergi" ajak Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi lalu memasukkan kertas yang berisi jadwal-jadwalnya tadi kedalam tasnya.

"Baekhyunnie hyung, aku duluan ne?" pamit Kyungsoo. "Ne Bacon hyung. Aku dan Kyungie hyung duluan. Bye-bye" ucap Kai cepat menarik Kyungsoo, agar tak terkena semburan Baekhyun.

-00-

"Baguslah kalian sudah datang" sambut Heechul, melihat Kris, Tao, Sehun, dan Luhan memasuki butiknya.

"Ada apa eomma?" tanya Kris to the point.

"Akan eomma beritahu nanti setelah Kyungsoo dan Jongin datang" ujar Heechul.

_Kling kling_ *backsound gagal -_-

"Eomma~" sapa Kyungsoo riang dengan Kai dibelakangnya. "Akhirnya kalian datang. Kyungsoo, Luhan, Zitao, bisa ikut eomma keruangan Eomma?" pinta Heechul. Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Tao saling pandang lalu mengangguk, mengikuti Eomma nya kedalam sebuah ruangan didekatnya. "Wufan, Jongin, Sehun, kalian tunggulah sebentar disini. Dan Jongin! Awas kalau kau sampai menguping" wanti Heechul mendeathglare Kai. Kai mendengus kesal.

"Apa yang Eomma bicarakan pada mereka bertiga?" tanya Kris entah pada siapa. Sedari tadi ia hanya memperhatikan pintu ruangan Eommanya.

Sehun melirik Kai yang asyik mengutak-atik handphonenya. "Kkamjong! Nguping sana" suruh Sehun. Kai mendelik. "Kau tak dengar jika Eomma melarangku menguping?" tanya Kai sewot. Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Biasanya juga kau tetap menguping, bahkan jika dilarang Eomma" Sehun menunjukkan smirknya.

"Hah~ Baiklah" ujar Kai melangkah mendekati pintu ruangan Eomma nya dan mulai menguping.

"Jangan menguping kau Jongin! Atau Eomma akan menghukummu!" ancam Heechul dari dalam ruangan, seperti merasa ada aura Kai didekatnya.

"_See_? Ini gegara kau, cadel!" Desis Kai mendudukkan kembali dirinya diantara Kris dan Sehun.

"Siapa suruh kau mengikuti kata-kataku?" Balas Sehun. Kris memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Kai dan Sehun. "Diamlah kalian berdua! Tak sadar jika dari tadi pengunjung yang lain memperhatikan kalian berdua hah?" Tegur Kris malas.

Kai dan Sehun menyapu pandangannya keseluruh butik. Memang benar jika beberapa pengunjung menatap mereka berdua aneh. Sedangkan beberapa pegawai disana hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Maklum karena sifat mereka berdua.

_Krekk_

Pintu ruangan Heechul terbuka. Terlihat Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Tao serta Heechul mendekati Kris, Sehun, dan Kai.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Kris langsung.

"Kalian akan tahu nanti. Ah iya! Bisa kalian bantu Eomma memantau butik ini selama eomma pergi nanti?" Pinta Heechul penuh harap.

"Mwo?! Aish eomma! Kita sudah disuruh Appa mengawasi restorant! Kenapa butik juga harus kita yang awasi?" Heechul hanya tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Kai.

"Eomma hanya meminta kalian mengawasi butik hanya pada akhir pekan. Lagipula, hanya membantu beberapa pengunjung memilih pakaian yang sesuai. Apalagi kau Wufan, selera fashion mu lebih bagus dari pada Luhan dan didi-didimu" ujar Heechul.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tak menyuruh Kris hyung saja sendiri?" Tanya Sehun.

_**Pletak**_

_**Pletak**_

Dua jitakan manis mendarat dikepala Sehun. "Appo eomma, hyung" ringis Sehun mengelus kepalanya yang mendapat jitakan dari Heechul dan Kris.

"Ada lagi yang mau eomma omongi?" Tanya Luhan yang sedari tadi diam.

"Sepertinya hanya itu. Ingat Luhan, Kyungsoo, Zitao, jangan memberitahu bocah-bocah nakal ini sampai waktunya. Arraso?" Tanya Heechul, melirik Kris, Kai, dan Sehun yang bingung. "Baiklah eomma" jawab Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Tao serempak. Heechul tersenyum. "Kyungsoo, Luhan, bisa kalian membuat makan malam hari ini? Eomma akan pulang malam karena ada beberapa yang harus diurus. Begitu pula dengan Appa. Bisa kan?" Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya mengangguk. "Jangan biarkan mereka kelaparan, ne? Nah, kalian bisa istirahat sekarang" ujar Heechul. Keenam saudara itu segera pamit.

-00-

-Kris pov-

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dibenakku. Cerita Luhan ge juga masih menghantui pikiranku. Jujur saja, aku ingin menanyakannya sekarang pada Tao. Tapi... Entahlah. Aku takut jika Tao bukanlah Edison yang aku cari dari dulu. _Well_, walaupun Luhan ge sudah membenarkan jika Tao adalah Edison.

Kuperhatikan wajahnya yang damai tertidur dimobilku. Aku tersenyum. "Apa kau lelah, hm?" gumanku, menyingkirkan poninya yang menutup sedikit matanya.

"Hey baby panda. Kita sudah sampai" ujar ku pelan mengusap pipinya.

"Engh? Sudah sampai ge?" tanya nya dengan mata setengah tertutup. Aku mengangguk dan mengusap surai hitamnya. "Kenapa tertidur, hm? Kau lelah?" tanyaku. Tao mengangguk. "Sangat ge. Ah" desahnya.

_Grep_

Kutahan lengannya saat akan membuka pintu. "Wae ge?" tanyanya polos.

_Chu_

Mata Tao terbelak ketika aku menciumnya. Entah setan apa yang merasuki ku hingga aku berani melakukan ini pada Tao.

Tak ada perlawanan. Tao hanya terdiam dengan menutup matanya erat-erat. Kuberanikan diri untuk melumat bibirnya.

"Eungh~" lenguhnya membuatku tersadar. Cepat-cepat kulepas tautanku dengannya. Aku tak berani melakukan lebih dari ini.

Tao mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, menatapku dengan... Entahlah. Aku siap jika nanti Tao akan me-wushu ku atau apalah itu.

"Gege kenapa mencium Tao?" tanyanya mengelap saliva yang ada diujung bibirnya karena ciuman tadi.

"Mi.. Mianhae"gumanku pelan. Tao hanya diam.

"Tao jadi mau lagi. Bibir gege manis" ucapnya polos. Aku tercengang. Bi.. Bibirku manis? Andawe! Hancur sudah harga diriku jadi seorang seme TAT.

-00-

-Sehun pov-

Hening.

Sedari tadi aku menyetir tak ada yang berbicara, baik aku maupun Luhan hyung. Bahkan sampai didepan rumah. Terasa canggung.

Aku menahan lengan Luhan hyung yang hendak membuka pintu. "Waeyo Sehunnie?" tanyanya bingung. Aku mengambil nafas. "Hyung, mianhae untuk yang tadi pagi" ujarku pelan. Luhan hyung mengubah posisi duduknya menghadapku, lalu tersenyum. "Gwenchana. Bukankah kau bilang itu hukuman?" ujarnya. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tak marah?" tanyaku pelan. Entah kenapa rasa penyesalan malah datang terakhiran seperti ini.

"Ani. Aku tak marah" jawab Luhan hyung sedikit terkekeh.

"Mianhae hyung. Mianhae" gumanku pelan. Luhan hyung menghela nafas. "Jangan meminta maaf lagi, atau aku tak akan memaafkanmu?" ancamnya.

Aku hanya menyengir, lalu dengan refleks mencium pipi Luhan hyung. "Gomawo hyung" ucapku. Terlihat sekali wajah Luhan hyung memerah karenaku.

"K.. Kau ini!" rutuknya mempoutkan bibirnya. Aku sedikit terkekeh. Entah kenapa melihat Luhan hyung mempoutkan bibirnya membuatku ingin– Ah! Lupakan otak mesummu, Sehun!

-00-

-Kai pov-

"Hyung, kau mau memasak dulu?" tanya ku mengikuti Kyungsoo hyung yang berjalan menuju arah dapur.

"Ne Jongin-ah. Waeyo?" tanyanya mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan masaknya yang entah apa itu namanya. Wajar kan jika aku tak tau?

"Aku bantu ne?" tawarku menunjukkan puppy eyes ku. Kyungsoo hyung mendelik. "Kau mau membantuku masak atau membantu menghancurkan dapur, Jongin?" tanyanya. Aku mendengus. "Aish hyung! Jarang-jarang aku membantumu masak! Seharusnya menjadi suatu kerhormatan bagimu! Aku kan jarang sebaik ini " ucapku mendengus. Kyungsoo hyung hanya terkekeh.

"Arra. Tapi lebih baik kau mandi saja dulu dari pada membantuku. Aku tak mau yang lain memprotes karena rasa nya. Toh nanti ada Luhan ge yang membantuku" bujuknya. Aku hanya menghela nafas. "Baiklah hyung" ucapku mengalah pada akhirnya. "Begitu dari tadi" ucapnya tersenyum.

Sebelum pergi, iseng aku mencium pipi Kyungsoo hyung lalu segera kabur menuju kamarku. "YA!" pekiknya. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan –atau mungkin menyeringai– . Aku tau pasti wajahnya memerah sekarang.

-00-

-Author pov-

Luhan berjinjit saat memasuki dapur, bermaksud mengagetkan Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu itu kau ge" ucap Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke Luhan yang mendengus. "Selalu seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?" desisnya. Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya menghadap Luhan dengan cengiran. "Aku bisa merasakan aura mu, ge" jawab Kyungsoo nyengir. "Bagus sekali!" desis Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mana Tao, ge?" tanyanya Kyungsoo. Luhan menggidikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Mungkin dikamarnya. Dia terlihat lelah hari ini" jawab Luhan tak yakin.

"Nah kebetulan karena kau sudah datang ge. Lanjutkan dulu masakan ini. Aku mau kekamar sebentar" ujar Kyungsoo menyengir lalu langsung melesat kekamarnya.

"Dasar anak itu" Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka laci dikamarnya satu per satu. Entah apa yang dicarinya.

"Aish! Dimana aku meletakkannya?!" desisnya masih membongkar laci satu per satu.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya diranjang king size. Lelah. '_Jongin masih mandi ya?_' batinnya melirik kearah kamar mandi. Suara air terdengar, menandakan masih ada Kai didalamnya.

"Aish! Padahal boneka itu Eomma yang bikinkan! Bodoh kau Kyungsoo! Kemana boneka itu sekarang? Mana itu boneka pororo kesayanganku lagi!" rutuknya kesal, menaplok (?) jidatnya sendiri.

Oh, rupanya Kyungsoo mencari boneka pororo nya. Ia ingat betul sudah membawanya setelah pindah kerumah keluarga Wu ini dan meletakkannya dilaci entah yang mana untuk sementara waktu. Karena ia takut jika boneka itu hilang jika diletakkan diranjang. Bisa dibilang ukuran boneka itu berukuran sedang. Boneka itu benda yang sangat disayanginya. Karena Eomma nya lah yang telah membuatkannya untuknya.

Kyungsoo bangkit lagi lalu mulai mencari disetiap laci dengan teliti. Ia melirik kelaci disamping tempat tidurnya. '_Sepertinya aku belum mencarinya disitu_' batin Kyungsoo yakin, mendekati laci tersebut.

Matanya terbelak kaget saat membuka laci itu. "I.. Ini.. ARGHHH!" Kyungsoo memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

Kai yang mendengar rintihan Kyungsoo segera keluar dan mendapati Kyungsoo terduduk dilantai sambil memegang kepalanya dan merintih kesakitan. "ARGH!" rintihan kali ini lebih keras membuat seisi rumah kaget dan mendatangi kamar Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"HYUNG!"

-**TBC-**

**Fyuh~ Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 ini.**

**MAAF SAYA TELAT UPDATE TTATT**

**Beberapa hari saya sempat ngestuck sama ff ini. MIANHAE! ;AA;**

**Sebagai permintaan maaf, saya udah kasih bonus di ff ini: HUNHAN MOMET+TAORIS MOMENT+KAISOO MOMENT+MASA LALU TAORIS+KISSING SCENE HUNHAN-TAORIS+PANJANG INI FF. GREGET KAN? /caps keinjek badak/ lol**

**22 halaman, 6000+ words, 35000+ characters. SAYA BAIK KAN? /slapped/**

**Membosakan? Terlalu sinetron? Atau terlalu yang lainnya? Saya minta maaf /.\**

**Saya telat update karena harus mikirin alur cerita ini pas nya kek begimana u,u**

**Next, saya mau tanya, maunya saya habis ini ngetik ff apa? HEART TO HEART, HELLO BABY EXO VERSION, MASK, atau FF baru? Yok dipilih dipilih~~**

**Btw, saya mau curhat dikit boleh kan? Boleh dong /kick/**

**Saya galau bray! TAORIS MOMENT SEKARANG KENAPA JARANG BGT?! KENAPA?! TTATT /cakar tembok/**

**Jujur aja, beberapa hari ini saya uring-uringan Cuma gegara TaoRis. RAWR (?)**

**Doh, kenapa saya jd pake caps segala sih? –" Maafkan aku adinda (?) /tiba2 elang indosiar lewat/ *eh *abaikan/**

**BIG THANKS FOR:**

**DevilFujoshi, liaonduts, baby kyungie, Rindaesung0910, jennychan, dian haniehunie, Riyoung Kim, Tania3424, taoris shipperrr, tiikaaa, ajib4ff, Yui the devil, ayulopetyas11, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, nin nina, Deer Panda, , SooBaby1213, siscaMinstalove, DianaSangadji, lisnana1, Aiiu d'freaky, paprikapumpkin, putchanC.**

**Last, mind to review? :)**


End file.
